


【LOGH】海鹫夜，神秘夜（下）[2018年1026罗严塔尔生贺|罗严塔尔×奥贝斯坦]

by Jinglebear



Series: 海鹫夜，神秘夜 [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: R18警告。（其实我不觉得车速过快……）
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: 海鹫夜，神秘夜 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888213
Kudos: 2





	【LOGH】海鹫夜，神秘夜（下）[2018年1026罗严塔尔生贺|罗严塔尔×奥贝斯坦]

**Author's Note:**

> [海鹫夜，神秘夜（上）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015299)
> 
> [海鹫夜，神秘夜（中）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015371)
> 
> [海鹫夜，神秘夜（下）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015644)（←本篇）
> 
> [[番外]父爱如山](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015806)

宗教中常说的告解，无非就是些虚伪的自白。当人们向他人或存在于虚无中的神祇袒露心迹时，想要获得的并不是理解与同情——绝大多数情况下，他们所希求的仅仅是倾诉而已。毕竟，话憋在心里，那是会憋出内伤的。  
倾泻而下的情感带着炽热、豪气与坦率，在座并没有处男。但状况还是超出了他们的想象。  
或者说，他们低估了不用自白剂也能套出话来的宪兵总监克斯拉，对亚文化有着广泛涉猎的艺术提督梅克林格和……被生活洗练得十分老到低调的提督法伦海特。  
等等。  
法伦海特？  
“这么说你们两个人至今没能搞清楚那天晚上发生了什么？”法伦海特摸着下巴，“按照第二天早上的目击证词来说，你们二人的419室神秘小故事应该分成上下集。上集海鹫夜，下集翌日干架。下集内容是明确的，就是上集内容……你们两人自己的脑子里都打着马赛克。”完美的结案陈词。  
众提督面面相觑。  
“那个……法伦海特。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我刚刚就想问了。梅克林格和克斯拉见多识广也就算了，你看上去也对男男上床的技术内容如此了解究竟是为什么？”鲁兹倒是冷静了下来。  
法伦海特挑了眉毛：“别这么看着我。我确认我的性向与诸位保持一致。不过在下尉官时代曾在本职工作之外被人强加过一些游走活。”帝国军中所谓的“游走活”，就是在本职之外兼任一些勤务杂项。目前最著名的“游走活”是米达麦亚舰队牵头，艾齐纳哈舰队参与，后勤辎重默许的“疾风速递”军中快递服务。罗严克拉姆王朝时代的“游走活”是军人们自愿承担的计时薪额外工作，高登巴姆王朝时期可不是这样。那时的“游走活”绝大多数都是上官/同僚不想做，强塞给常受排挤的同僚的工作——绝大多数时候，并没有额外的薪水。  
“咦？”法伦海特在高登巴姆时代的特立独行诸将倒是知道，只是没想到他竟能在这般窘迫的环境下顽强的生存下来——虽然他自己说着成为军人不过是为“混口饭吃”，但看这情形，旧年里法伦海特在部队上不能说是如鱼得水，起码也算金刚不倒。不过，这个话题跟现下的技♂术讨论有关吗？  
“我那时候可是什么工作都干。包括给军纪处做外勤。”这是个比较讨人嫌的工作，但凡有一丝不妥，就会被实战部队当作军务省的走狗。法伦海特能在这份外勤上全身而退，其实力可见一斑。有着水蓝色瞳孔的提督摸着自己昨天刚刮过胡子的下巴，“凑巧的是，我负责的是查禁‘军中乱行’部分。”“军中乱行”是个委婉的说辞，直白一点就是同性性行为查禁——毕竟帝国军长期以来前线实战部队都不存在女性军人。这个工作算讨人嫌中的雷神之锤。  
“说到这个我倒是想起来了，当时你在伊谢尔伦要塞二十六层西十六通道的公共厕所里抓了将近一个班吧？”奥贝斯坦面无表情地补充。  
法伦海特似乎回忆起了什么不太愉快的事情，他皱起眉头，冲着奥贝斯坦冷哼一声：“你当年可是差一点拿我去钓鱼执法。”光是这件事就能记你一辈子啊。水蓝色提督面相不差，怎么说也是英俊线以上的美男。不过，这话里头的信息量太大了。  
真的有点……太大了。  
梅克林格狐疑的目光在法伦海特和奥贝斯坦间来回，却也不好开口问些什么。  
“尉官时我和奥贝斯坦同期。同属要塞防卫司令部。”法伦海特转过头，好心地解释道：“室友。”  
“辛苦了。”瓦列拍拍法伦海特的肩膀。  
“深表同情。”鲁兹深情地凝视着法伦海特，同他握手。  
“大难不死必有后福！”毕典菲尔特给了法伦海特一个大大的拥抱。结实的双臂牢牢地钳住水蓝色眼睛的提督，后者感觉自己的胸腔正在承受一头巨熊的热情致意。啊，要窒息了！  
“……”  
“咳，”舒坦梅兹强行将话题引回当事人身上，“总而言之言而总之，你们两个都喝断片了也就没办法证实到底发生了什么。”  
奥贝斯坦和罗严塔尔倒是意外地老实，前因后果能说清楚的都说得一清二楚，包括第二天起床之后肩上的抓痕脖子上的疑似吻痕和光着的月定……啊臀部。  
在一番心力交瘁的自白之后，罗严塔尔已经什么想法都没有了。尊严？矜持？哼。米达麦亚看上去都已经大脑死机了我就不要在意这些细节了——罗严塔尔今夜的坦率，绝大程度上取决于米达麦亚的接受度。  
蜂蜜色头发的司令官阁下对于自己在过去的一个小时内听到的所有劲爆内容的唯一反应是……双目平视前方，双手置于膝上，抬头挺胸绷直脊背——标准军队坐姿。他维持这个姿势已经一个钟头了，既没有对罗严塔尔露出同情/忧伤/忿忿/失望之类的表情，也没有对一些细节内容发表看法。他，今天，已经，什么，想法，都，没有，了……了……了……蜂蜜色头发的元帅好像延迟飙高了，他正在努力重启自己的系统，只是这个过程，可能需要花费一些时间。  
身为挚友，罗严塔尔甚至能够听到米达麦亚的大脑系统重启的声音。  
奥贝斯坦不动声色地端起了咖啡杯，确认了内容物是咖啡之后，他终于喝了今日在海鹫的第一杯饮品。  
“说实话，我实在不觉得自己的品味差到逮着奥贝斯坦也能做爱。”杯底碰撞杯托发出的轻微声响使罗严塔尔的注意力从米达麦亚处又回到了军务尚书身上，金银妖瞳露出了鄙夷的神情。一个熟悉的冷笑浮现在他的唇边。  
“这话应该我说。不过阁下似乎对做爱对象似乎并不怎么挑剔。”奥贝斯坦冰凉的视线划过罗严塔尔的面颊，“甚至可以说是，来者不拒。”也不知道前段时间是谁睡了个立典拉德的遗族闹得满城风雨人尽皆知。军务尚书显然话里有话。  
“来者不拒？”罗严塔尔用一种十分微妙的语气重复了一下奥贝斯坦的话，“这个评价在下实不敢当。不过昨夜我要是真把你睡了，那还真得考虑一下最近一段时间的空窗期对我的身心是否造成了严重的损害，以至于面对着你那零下二十五度的脸都能硬得起来。”都是聪明人中的战斗机怎么可能听不出奥贝斯坦的言下之意。老实说，要不是这群混账同僚你一言我一语全他【哔】都是刺激性内容，罗严塔尔根本不会往这方向想。  
这事儿难道就不能轻松愉快地翻篇吗？都是成年人了，像奥贝斯坦说的那样，都是男的也不用担心蓝田种玉第二季，何苦去深挖那断片儿的神秘夜晚到底发生了些什么？罗严塔尔，在某些时候，也不得不苦涩地承认那个冰块脸的正确性。但是话说到这个份儿上了不把事情说个明白又实在让人不痛快。  
这种憋屈感别提有多难受了。  
不痛快的罗严塔尔和同样不太痛快的奥贝斯坦，在一群好心帮了倒忙的吃瓜提督的推波助澜下，迅速将事态扩大到了难以收拾的地步。  
军务尚书摊开了手，他微微挥动右腕，向外甩了两下手指，仿佛要把什么令人厌恶的东西赶走似的。“我认为人类在进化不完全的情况下还是会保留一部分兽性的。鉴于你过去的经历，我倾向于认为这是动物本能。另外，”奥贝斯坦停顿了一下，“考虑到我和你在第二天早晨的损害程度，我否定你的观点。昨天晚上，我们应该没走到无法挽回的那一步。”  
奥贝斯坦的冷静分析确实行之有效，如果他没有依照本性的毒舌在客观分析之前说出一长串刺激罗严塔尔的言语，又没在最后补上一句捅刀作为结束的话，今次事件说不定就此了结了。  
“哼。”听到“动物本能”时罗严塔尔就已经很不愉快了，好在奥贝斯坦后面的分析十分在理，他姑且接受了奥贝斯坦的这个猜想。毕竟，他也不想承认自己真的把奥贝斯坦睡了或者被奥贝斯坦睡了……这话真他【哔】的别扭。  
然而，罗严塔尔的反应在奥贝斯坦眼里是一种抗拒。为了进一步论证他的推理并以此说服罗严塔尔及在场的吃瓜提督们，奥贝斯坦补上了一句致命的话——  
“你，应该做到一半就萎了。”奥贝斯坦觉得，这是一种十分合理的推测。完整句应该是“你应该做到一半发现是我就萎了”。干冰尚书一如既往的言简意赅，却不知自己在听众们心中掀起惊涛骇浪。  
罗严塔尔一言不发地站起来，抽搐的眼角隐约透露出即将抓狂的信号。他捏紧了拳头举起了右手——  
“你们，差不多一点。”一直在扮演雕塑作品的米达麦亚跳了起来，眼疾手快地抓住了罗严塔尔即将胡来的右手。到底是挚友，就算在过去的一个多小时里一直处于石化状态，但只要名为“罗严塔尔又要搞事了”的雷达一接收到危险信号，蜂蜜色头发的宇宙舰队司令官还是尽职尽责地扑上去阻拦。三长官中的两个在海鹫互殴的话，明天他们就得集体去向凯撒请罪了！他不想被牵连，一点也不！  
“奥！贝！斯！坦！”罗严塔尔从牙缝中挤出了这个名字。  
奥贝斯坦没有什么表情，只是轻轻地叹了一口气，然而在场的其他人微妙地从他的态度里感觉到了一种“看吧，我猜对了”的欣慰。  
欣……欣慰？  
在座均为男士，正常情况下恐怕没人能接受多年来相看两相厌的对手突然说出这种话来。这话的潜台词听在众人耳中无异于在说罗严塔尔那方面不行。  
这还能忍？  
“看来阁下对在下的能力有所怀疑啊。”罗严塔尔被米达麦亚拦住，一时间不好发作，只能冷笑着注视着义眼尚书，那本就令人后脊发凉的冷笑以肉眼可见的速度狰狞起来。说话的口气也切换到了公务状态。  
“哼。”奥贝斯坦竟然从鼻腔里发出了一个轻蔑的声音，“不该怀疑吗？”  
“过去的事情已无从辨明，不如我们用实践来检验阁下的推理是否正确吧。”罗严塔尔看上去十分冷静。  
实……实什么践？瓦列的义肢突然静电一抽，打翻了冰块桶。冰块稀里哗啦地蹦了一地，众人也没在意——不，他们已经完全无暇顾及那些可怜的冰块了。  
奥贝斯坦抬起头，他平静地与罗严塔尔互相对视，片刻之后，军务尚书启唇：“也好。”  
也……也他大爷的什么好？！！本想吃瓜却被瓜噎住了的提督们面面相觑。  
“实验是检验猜想的最行之有效的方法。”奥贝斯坦点点头，“与其在这里胡乱猜想，不如实际操作一下，获得一个准确的实验结果。不过这次需要刨除一些不可控的因素。”  
“我不会重复愚蠢的失误。截止到目前为止，我只喝了两杯白兰地。”罗严塔尔竟然知道奥贝斯坦所说的“不可控”是醉酒状态，这两个人在这种奇怪的地方心意相通真的没问题吗？  
“那就没问题。”鉴于昨天发生的事故，奥贝斯坦今天造访海鹫包间后，确实只喝了这一杯咖啡。确切地说，只喝了两小口。  
“不过，换个地方。”罗严塔尔环视四周，把一干人等的表情尽收眼底，他冷冷地道：“远离这群过于热情的僚友。”热情得快要把海鹫点燃了呢。  
奥贝斯坦默许了罗严塔尔的建议。  
罗严塔尔摁了召唤铃，三十秒后，海鹫副经理敲响了包厢的门。  
“阁下，需要点什么吗？”副经理这速度真是完全显示出了他黑枪出身的属性。迎进两位元帅之后，海鹫经理的精神便宣告阵亡。十分钟前副经理敲昏了如行尸走肉般的经理，把他扔进了四楼的休息间。剩下的事情，就由我来吧。……请保佑我今夜生还。打开门之前，副经理在心底做了一番祈祷对象不明的祷告。  
“给他们一人一瓶S单上最贵的白兰地。”罗严塔尔抬起下巴，表情桀骜，“告诉我的部下，让他们上来，看着上官们把酒喝完。”本部长从口袋里掏出了军卡，“我买单。”海鹫的酒水单分为S、A和N三种，价格从高到低。提督们日常在海鹫聊天打……叫的绝大多数都是是N单或稍好一点的A单的酒。N单最便宜，喝起来没什么钱包压力，A单点得多，毕竟品质更好，价格也适中。至于S单上那些动辄上百近千马克的酒，一般是要等到逢年过节或者战友脱单才开来喝。为了响应军队的反腐倡廉工作，海鹫里没有单价超过一千马克的酒水。尽管罗严塔尔提督和奥贝斯坦提督都不是“小有积蓄”而是“大有家产”的那种人，在海鹫点单通常也只是在A单上徘徊，他们对酒的品级并没有过多的挑剔，一般也乐于在点单上融入集体。然而……今次一口气叫上十来支S单的白兰地，这到底算过节还是算脱单？  
缪拉被自己的这个想法惊得铁躯一震。  
一直没有说话的奥贝斯坦站了起来，他用两只瘦削纤长的手指夹着自己的军卡，用它的一角碰了碰罗严塔尔的卡，“我和本部长对半开。”A单和N单的酒水海鹫是可以挂账月结或者季结的，S单却只能现结。在海鹫消费的都是帝国军的高级军官，个个都带着提督头衔，也不怕赖账。但S单不行。绝大多数时候，开酒的和喝酒的不是同一人，酒水的价格又贵到足以影响海鹫好几天的收入，必须在提督们喝到大脑停机检修之前把账结掉，避免出现付账纠纷。看起来，虽然不常在海鹫走动，军务尚书对海鹫的规矩还是挺清楚的嘛。  
奥贝斯坦回头，用那毫无情感的义眼深深地望了一眼表情凌乱的一级上将们，末了，补了一句：“不要给他们冰块。”所谓理性之人偶尔也会用理性之外的方式处理问题。显然，奥贝斯坦此刻仍未忘记的是昨夜那杯让他走上不归路……呃，陷入混乱境地的白兰地。不过，干冰之剑似乎将嫌疑人确定在了错误的范围内。  
不幸躺枪的一级上将们替哈杰和欧根在奥贝斯坦这里挂了号领了单。（欧根/哈杰：“阿嚏！”）  
奥丁的腰带啊！这是什么情况？副经理虽说在心中已经呻吟了千万遍，面上却依然维持着营业的笑容。不过，祸兮福所依，今天晚上的营业额是要创新高呀。有钱挣谁会拒绝？欢欣鼓舞的副经理领了命点了单，接过两位元帅的军卡，一边扭着秧歌一边飞了出去。他跑得比海尼森的记者都快，主要是怕两位元帅反悔。开什么玩笑，一口气刷十瓶S单的白兰地！不是一杯，而是一整瓶啊！干这一票……啊不是，卖这一单，相当于海鹫近一个月的营业额啊！副经理都快被感动了。  
“喂……”米达麦亚试图阻止。天地良心，他什么都没做！刚刚为了压惊，司令官阁下已经喝得不少了，再一瓶下去，搞不好得让阿姆斯道尔夫来把他拖回家去。艾芳会担心的。  
“那么，我们就先告辞了。”奥贝斯坦没给米达麦亚申辩的机会。虽然米达麦亚元帅的名字早早地就从昨夜加料白兰地的犯罪嫌疑人名单里删除了——奥贝斯坦确定米达麦亚没有任何理由为了弄他把罗严塔尔也一起坑进去，但是……  
今天司令官阁下的在场实在太令人心烦了。奥贝斯坦冷漠地瞥了一眼米达麦亚铁青的脸色。  
“我们要去……实践一下。”罗严塔尔一脸的高深莫测。  
“不是，那什么……”毕典菲尔特看上去完全不在状况之内，“你们要去实践什么？”  
“当然是复盘一下昨晚发生的故事。”罗严塔尔平静地回答。  
“确认一下我们看着对方的脸能不能硬得起来。”奥贝斯坦轻描淡写地接话。  
惊吓过度的毕典菲尔特打了一个嗝。  
还没等其他人说点什么，蓝色和灰色的披风就消失在了包厢门外。只留下一群呆若木鸡的帝国栋梁。  
当海鹫的侍从生裹挟着喝得有点亢奋，看上去兴高采烈的统帅本部参谋们、罗严塔尔舰队诸提督，以及蹦蹦跳跳得全然没有平日严谨作风的军务省属官出现在包厢门口时，克斯拉终于回过神来。他摸着下巴，一脸耐人寻味地道：“我怎么觉得，我们被罗严塔尔卿和奥贝斯坦卿联手涮了呢？”宪兵总监觉得，那两个人不太可能真的去找个地方复盘一下昨夜的案件。只是刚刚被他们震住了，克斯拉一时没反应过来。话说回来，这世上能让宪兵总监吃瘪的人恐怕真的不多了。  
不愧是三长官中的两位呢。  
“你这么一说……”法伦海特被突然凑到眼前的酒瓶子吓了一跳，稳定心神之后，他似乎也反应了过来。  
“他们两个什么时候变得如此默契？”鲁兹喃喃着，“这不科学！”  
“科学？我现在不需要科学。”米达麦亚抽了抽鼻子，样子活像一只遭受艰难生活打击却不甘失败努力挣扎求生的胡狼，“我需要玄学。”疾风之狼自暴自弃地往后一倒，跌坐在沙发上。他拽开军服外套的扣子，麻利地把它脱了下来。尔后解开袖扣，把衬衫的袖子卷了上去，看上去打算不醉不归。这不能怪他，今天一整天接收到的信息量对他来说已经超出了正常范畴。他现在还能镇定地坐在这里喝酒，不过是在部下们面前逞强罢了。  
对不起了，艾芳。不要讨厌我，就一次。就让我放纵一次吧！  
蜂蜜色头发的元帅拿起自己面前的白兰地，咕咚咕咚往杯子里倒。  
“要是他们俩今晚真……那啥啥了，那就是神学。”副司令官缪拉挨着司令官米达麦亚坐了下来。他抄起自己的那瓶酒，斟满一杯。今天的信息量已经超出了他的内存容量。他需要喝杯酒冷静一下，把收集到的信息归纳整理，浓缩打包，最后形成思维导图。  
“干杯？”米达麦亚抬起手，在缪拉身侧比划了一下。他的刘海散在额前，看上去有些狼狈。他需要再思考思考。嗯，思考思考。思考思考？思考思考……  
“干杯。”  
酒杯碰在一起，发出清脆的声响。  
海鹫的夜，是跌宕起伏的夜。  
  
在海鹫与白兰地奋战的诸将不会想到，克斯拉的预测与最终呈现于第二天的现实间偏差如此之大，而万能预言王缪拉的神学世界降临得如此之迅速。有如命运女神用小指甲抠掉了名为“理智”的阀门一般，6月9日的夜晚，本篇故事的剧情有如脱肛野马，在所有人始料未及的情况下疯狂地展开。  
地上车内是一阵令人尴尬的寂静。这份寂静是如此的可怕，仿佛是沉睡于宇宙深处的暗物质，正在悄无声息地将一颗巨大的行星拉离正常轨道。此时此刻，恰好有两颗蕴藏着无限可能的行星，正在疯狂地脱轨。一路滑向危险的宇宙黑洞。  
把他们推向深渊的，正是他们自己。  
这还真是一种了不起的能力啊！  
为了把戏做全套，罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦在离开时把司机赶下了车。此时此刻，两位元帅一个坐在驾驶位上，一个坐在副驾驶位上，面无表情地平视前方，彼此都没有率先开口的欲望。  
“更改路线。”罗严塔尔在良久的沉默后，对地上车的自动驾驶系统输入语音指令：“香格里拉大酒店”。此刻金银妖瞳更改路线的意图，半是试探，半是捉弄。他试图刺激身旁面对任何境况都能一本正经的军务尚书。真想看他抓狂的样子啊……罗严塔尔的心底潜藏着一个不合时宜的愿望。  
隔壁座的奥贝斯坦听到这个崭新的地名时，脸上没有半分表情。他静默十秒钟，转过头，看着罗严塔尔的侧脸。  
“阁下莫非真想与在下切磋寝技？”奥贝斯坦的话中似乎有两个意思。究竟是“说服”还是“睡服”……就看罗严塔尔如何理解了。  
“未尝不可。”奥贝斯坦离开海鹫前说的那番话，罗严塔尔似乎真的记在了心上。这可不是什么好兆头。罗严塔尔这个人，思考方式特别复杂。他能将一个简单的问题，想出二百种可能性，并从中挑出最适合自己的——往往也是最见鬼的那种。他现在觉得，截止到目前为止，发生在自己身上的一切故事，都是奥贝斯坦的圈套。  
奥贝斯坦已经这么做过一次了不是吗？罗严塔尔轻蔑地想。  
“你究竟许诺给爱尔芙丽德·冯·克劳希什么，才让她在见了你之后改口咬死我有不臣之心。”这个问题，打仗之前罗严塔尔就想问了。彼时他正禁足，按照缪拉反馈给他的信息，爱尔芙丽德自他的宅邸被带到内务省安全局后，开头的两天几乎都没说过话，相反还啐了朗古一脸唾沫——听到这个消息时，罗严塔尔简直想为克劳希起立鼓掌，他甚至有了一种自己没有睡错人的愚蠢错觉。然而这种沉默并没有持续很久，它被摧毁于克劳希见到奥贝斯坦之时。  
“冯·克劳希？”奥贝斯坦疑惑地重复了一下这个姓氏，很快便反应过来，“哦，那个立典拉德遗族。”  
罗严塔尔微微偏过头，看着奥贝斯坦的侧脸随着车外的灯光忽明忽暗。  
“你竟然还记得她？”奥贝斯坦似乎是冷冷地笑了一声：“难得。”他转过头，正好与侧眼睇他的罗严塔尔四目相对，他看着本部长的双眼，黑色的那只眼睛在昏暗的车厢内显得阴沉极了，瞳中似是隐藏着即将坍缩的黑洞。帝国的理性之壁把头转了回来，他正视前方，不再看罗严塔尔，“我不过是向她许诺了一件事。”仅此而已。  
罗严塔尔双手环胸，等着他继续说下去。  
“她想要的，也就只有那么一件事罢了。”  
爱尔芙丽德·冯·克劳希想要的，无非就是罗严塔尔的死亡。身败名裂、万劫不复式的死亡。她之所以唾弃朗古，那是因为她看出这个打气白面包般的玩意儿，不过是个虚张声势的阴沟生物，除了暗搓搓地扑腾和台面上的拍马屁，没什么别的本事。能够替她完成这件事的，只有这颗水煮蛋脑袋身后的那个人，军务尚书奥贝斯坦。看到奥贝斯坦展露出把罗严塔尔送上地狱列车的兴趣之后，爱尔芙丽德毫不犹豫地选择了配合。  
就是这么简单。  
从头到尾，简单至极。  
罗严塔尔自嘲般地低笑了起来。他所隐隐然期待的破灭与背叛，到来得如此流畅合适，给人一种饮鸩止渴式的刺激。  
奥贝斯坦自始至终都认为，罗严塔尔走向自毁是必然的。他所做的，无非就是推他一把——至于这一把下去，罗严塔尔是踉跄一下栽个跟头还是头破血流，那就与他无关了。绝对零度的军务尚书只关心一件事，那便是罗严塔尔完蛋之时，绝对不能影响这个来之不易的新帝国。从某种角度上来说，奥贝斯坦，比帝国军中的任何一个人都要了解罗严塔尔。这种了解既不是建立在密友式的推杯换盏上，也不是建立在战友互托背后的情谊上。它建立在某种对人性的洞察之上，同时也远远地凌驾于一切人类情感之上。这是奥贝斯坦特有的技能，摒弃了一切名为情绪的干扰项之后，冷彻的义眼尚书，反而成为了最接近罗严塔尔本质的那个人。  
或许他们的灵魂深处，有什么东西是相通的也说不定。  
“和你讨论这些话题真是特别不舒服。”红灯。罗严塔尔借着车外的灯火，打量着奥贝斯坦的脸。在他更改行车路线的时候，奥贝斯坦并没有阻止。  
难不成，一个立典拉德遗族不够，奥贝斯坦打算亲自上了吗？罗严塔尔有那么一瞬间差点就相信了自己荒唐的想法。随后他的理智拉回了他的智商，并对自己竟然能幻想出这种结论而感到惊诧。奥贝斯坦没有这么敬业奉献。他的鞠躬尽瘁到底是对凯撒还是对新帝国都还值得商榷，若真的想构陷谁，奥贝斯坦绝对不会用他自己来下套。  
毕竟，这是个赔本的买卖。  
明明找人捅一刀就能解决的问题，不需要把自己丢上俄罗斯轮盘扮骰子。  
“该说这话的人应该是我。”古井无波的嗓音，话语中的内容却是针尖对麦芒。  
罗严塔尔用浓浓的讽刺声道：“不过你今天竟然真的打算陪我复盘昨夜的事情，真让我惊讶。”实际上，在海鹫说出这番话来时他不过是在虚张声势罢了。他现在有点后悔了，不该赌气让车子拐往香格里拉，万一他今天晚上真的看着奥贝斯坦硬不起来，明天就得成海鹫的年度笑料。别的不说，米达麦亚都得唾弃他二百年。  
“我个人是不主张和同僚发生什么工作关系之外的关系的。但是，既然今天话说到这个份上，我再推辞，就显得虚伪了。大家都是成年人，实验过后也算以正视听。再者说，海鹫约架的问题也已圆满解决，看来偶尔与君配合一二，对帝国军的建设并没有什么坏处。”到底是奥贝斯坦，首先考虑的还是帝国军和工作。不过听这话的意思，奥贝斯坦似乎是想证明罗严塔尔和他看着对方的脸绝对硬不起来，然后通过这个案例，自然而然地解决昨天晚上我们俩到底睡没睡过这个疑问。  
不愧是……军务尚书。  
“突然发现你还挺真诚的。”  
“我什么时候说过假话。”  
“你只是特别擅长说让人觉得牙根痒的真话，还非常擅长说一半留一半罢了。”  
“你对我竟然有这种程度的了解？”  
“彼此彼此。”  
一番对话下来，两个人突然觉得眼前的这个家伙看上去没那么讨厌了。  
“奥贝斯坦。”  
“说。”  
“为了防止一会儿浪费时间，我们不如先来预习一下。”又是一个红灯。罗严塔尔鬼使神差般地提出了这个建议。  
“……”奥贝斯坦没有回应，罗严塔尔就当他默许了。  
金银妖瞳解开自己的安全带，他倾斜身体，盯着那双无法透露情绪波动的眼睛。  
“无机义眼的瞳孔里会有气泡啊。”他说着毫无意义的话。  
“瞳孔部分里面实际上是液体。”他的回答同样毫无意义。但就是这个毫无意义的回答，看在另一个人眼中，多了几分莫名的意义。  
奥贝斯坦的唇较薄，唇形也很好看。在那薄唇的开合间，罗严塔尔仿佛受了什么恶魔的蛊惑，他用左手钳制住奥贝斯坦的下颌，大拇指轻轻划过奥贝斯坦的下唇——  
奥贝斯坦尚未来得及反应，有人就用唇覆上了他的唇。  
亲吻并没有恶心的感觉。尽管遭遇了无法撬开牙关这个小小的失败，罗严塔尔也不算一无所获。  
至少，他们对肉体上与彼此接触都没有生理性排斥。确认过这一点后，罗严塔尔轻松愉快地再次系上安全带。地上车在信号灯变绿之后缓缓启动，目的地仍然是未卜的夜。  
奥贝斯坦低头，看了一眼自己捏紧的右拳。他毕竟是军人，遭遇突如其来的袭击，他很快便反应过来，这一拳本应该直接命中登徒子的胃，把他的隔夜饭都打出来。然而……  
经历了今天早上海鹫419号房浴室大冒险之后的罗严塔尔对这种不宣而战早就有了防备。他用右手挡掉了这一次的攻击——和军务尚书相比，统帅本部长显然在肉搏方面更胜一筹。期待着奥贝斯坦冷漠面具碎裂的罗严塔尔，心底里竟涌出了“先赢一手”的短暂胜利感。  
他已经好久没有这么兴奋了。这种扭曲的不道德的快感占据他的心头，让他开始期待今天这漫漫长夜。  
奥贝斯坦的脑海中闪过各种各样的内容，最终脱口而出的却是这么一句：“我想提醒你，这辆地上车是帝国军的公用车。”他停顿了一下，用义眼在车内搜索着某个装置，找到之后，干冰之剑用一种平缓而又不失魄力的语调道：“换句话说，这辆车上，有监控。”  
然后，他听到了一声响亮的，耳熟能详的，琅琅上口的——  
“【哔】。”

深沉夜幕下，不是冤家不聚头的人凑到一起。车停在香格里拉大饭店地下二层的停车场时，车上的两个人都没有动。  
某种尴尬的气氛从各个角落里渗透出来，最终……被全帝国最不会读空气的那个人毫不犹豫地打破。  
“你要是打了退堂鼓，不如就此算了。”奥贝斯坦这样说道。  
罗严塔尔思考了一会儿，回答：“倒不是怯阵，我只是在思考一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“我和你到酒店开房这种事，万一被无良的媒体发现，恐怕会掀起轩然大波。”  
奥贝斯坦本想说“你都把车开到香格里拉了才开始考虑这个问题吗”，话一出口，却变成了：“让一条新闻消失只需要二百秒。即便真有这种报道，阁下又有什么好惧怕的。难不成你还在意名节吗？”  
罗严塔尔“切”了一声。奥贝斯坦说得没错，他考虑得太多了。连这个扑克脸都不怕的事情，他又有什么好怕的。  
“要是陛下知道了，当作你与我夜会酒店密谋造反怎么办？”罗严塔尔是真的想看奥贝斯坦脸上出现惊慌失措的表情，哪怕只是一瞬也好。  
奥贝斯坦没有说话，他用义眼平静地注视着罗严塔尔。  
十三秒后，金银妖瞳惊奇地发现自己竟然从这双光学义眼里读出了“这是什么蠢话”几个大字。  
这一点也不科学。  
罗严塔尔在香格里拉大饭店32层有一间长租客房。VIP电梯刷卡直达，直接入户，全程给予客人隐私上的贴心保护。  
奥贝斯坦在踏入这间有着落地窗、大理石地面、昂贵的地毯，自带运动室、盥洗室和超大露台的顶层套房时，终于有了更多的表情。  
“罗严塔尔。”  
“怎么了？”罗严塔尔一边解开披风，一边回头。  
“你把我带到你和女人厮混的地方来了？”奥贝斯坦压低了嗓音，听上去似乎有那么几分情绪波动。  
“厮混这词真难听。”罗严塔尔从酒柜里取出一支红酒，两个酒杯，“这是我自己的地盘，一般情况下到这里来不过是为了躲清静。我在费沙交往过的女友，没有一位来过这个地方。”  
“我差点忘了，自从那个立典拉德的遗族入住你的宅邸之后，你似乎就没有别的女性伴侣了。”奥贝斯坦嘲笑道。  
“我的原则如此。”罗严塔尔回答。他确实一次只交往一位女性，在关系存续期间，绝对不会脚踩两只船，除了女友保质期绝大多数最长不超过一个月这个缺点之外，似乎也没什么值得指摘的。  
看到罗严塔尔递来红酒，奥贝斯坦皱了皱眉：“我在海鹫说过，既然打算重演昨夜的事故，那么最好还是让自己保持清醒。”  
“半杯。活了三十来年第一次和男人上床，你不需要调动一下自己的肾上腺素吗？”罗严塔尔还真是意外地坦诚。是的，他确实需要一点时间，做个心理建树。  
奥贝斯坦没有搭话，只是默默地接过了那杯酒。  
两个人用一种互相嫌弃却又不得不相处的表情，碰了碰杯。  
“要不你去洗个澡？”罗严塔尔提议道。和奥贝斯坦待在同一个房间里十分影响他思考，他现在需要理清楚的是，男男上床与男女上床之间到底有什么区别，有没有可以互通的技术……  
“还是别那么多事。赶快复盘推演完，这事就算结束了。”洗澡不是第二天早上的剧情吗？帝国元帅奥贝斯坦，以严谨高效著称的军务尚书，现在就像拧了发条一般行动了起来。“你好好回忆一下，昨天晚上是你先进来的，还是我先进来的？”  
“应该是我。”罗严塔尔走到床边，向后一倒，把身体摔进柔软的，比海鹫休息室大了好几倍的床里。不过片刻，他挣扎着又坐了起来。“不对，房间里应该是黑的。”他进屋的时候确实没有开灯。说着，他用拳头砸在床头的控制面板上，关闭了整个套房的光源。  
“不对，是我。”奥贝斯坦在黑暗里轻巧地绕过一室的家具摆设，走到床边，他把罗严塔尔从床上拉了起来，“我离开海鹫大厅时，你还在喝酒。”  
“行吧，那就是你。”罗严塔尔的眼睛已经适应了室内的黑暗，借着微弱的室外光，他掰过奥贝斯坦的肩膀，将他摔在床上。  
“我现在没醉，不需要你动手。还有，你应该是从那边过来的。”奥贝斯坦用力地拍了一下床的另一侧。  
“你的义眼在这种亮度下也能看得见？”罗严塔尔皱眉。他这原装的珍稀限定版道具异色眼都已经看不清东西了，这家伙用的还是人造的，竟然看得见？  
“看不见。它现在等于废品。”  
“我怎么觉得你在黑暗中摸索比我还流畅？”别的不说，在黑暗里从大厅走到卧室，奥贝斯坦几乎没有任何停顿，也没撞上什么东西。  
“你知道我是个天生的瞎子吗？”  
罗严塔尔沉默。  
“在六岁之前，我都是在黑暗里摸索着过日子的。这种已经看过的空间，对我来说不存在任何障碍。”过于幼小的孩子并不适合做摘除眼球的手术，否则会影响幼儿的视神经发育，同时也会对眼部的其他组织产生伤害。即便摘除了眼球，使用义眼“看”这个世界还是需要义眼刺激视神经，进而传递信号的，为了日后的手术，在生命的最初几年里，奥贝斯坦一直都生活在黑暗中。久而久之，便拥有了一些盲人特有的技能。很奇怪的，奥贝斯坦竟然在此刻说起了往事。还是在罗严塔尔面前。过分亲密的接触会导致戒备心降低吗？此刻的帝国冷却剂完全没有时间思考这种问题。  
奥贝斯坦感觉身侧的床微微下沉，接着，有人捂住了他的眼睛。  
一个低沉的声音在奥贝斯坦耳边响起，“那么，接下来发生了什么？”温热的气息呼在他的耳廓边，仿佛有什么电流窜过他的后脊——奥贝斯坦微微颤抖了一下。  
先天失明的人，会有一部分感官比正常人要敏感。帝国的理性之壁感觉到了一种陌生的威胁。有人在试图砸毁他的城墙，破坏他的武装。  
真不愧是罗严塔尔。奥贝斯坦在心底冷冷地想着。寒冷的念头与肌肤接触传来的暖意正面交锋，在奥贝斯坦的身体里引起了微妙的狂澜。  
“你上手倒是快。”干冰之剑说着极其煞风景的话。  
“是你说的复盘演出要不仅要细节吻合，还要流畅迅速，早做早完。”罗严塔尔没有任何相让的意思，“你记不记得，海鹫的休息室有些闷热。”他摸索到了床头的调温按钮。  
“根据下午克斯拉的案情分析来看，应当是海鹫休息室中央空调坏掉的结果。”奥贝斯坦冷漠地试图把罗严塔尔凑在他颊边的脑袋推远一点。在推搡未果的情况下，他准确无误地抓住了罗严塔尔伸向调温按钮的手。“我没有自虐的倾向。不需要连室温都完全复刻。”他猜到罗严塔尔想干什么，但他绝对不会让这个鸳鸯眼得逞。两个人放着恒温环境不要一起在房间里蒸桑拿？那是蠢货才做的事情。  
“那好吧。”罗严塔尔的声音里略带几丝遗憾，“不过，我思考了很久，我们之所以第二天一早都是全身赤裸的，多半是因为房中闷热而脱掉了衣服。”他解开了外套的暗扣，拉下里层拉链——  
“要我帮你吗？”罗严塔尔一边这么说着，一边摸索着扯开了奥贝斯坦的领口。很快，他那胡来的右手就被人握住了手腕。  
“我自己来。你要是再动一下，手腕折断。”  
“哦，你还有这种本事？”罗严塔尔挑衅般地道，被奥贝斯坦抓住的右手腕挣了两下，确实无法挣脱。他几乎是本能地以一个肉搏战专家的自觉从床的另一侧迅速地压上了奥贝斯坦，用身体的重量钳制住这个白日里与他相看两相厌的家伙。  
“想试一下吗？”奥贝斯坦手法娴熟地拧着罗严塔尔的手腕——这是军队里常用的擒拿手法。他曲起左腿，顶住了罗严塔尔的鼠蹊部。只消稍稍用力，便能让罗严塔尔痛不欲生，今天晚上也就甭考虑什么勃起了。  
“好吧，我们还是要互相尊重对方的意愿。”罗严塔尔突然撑起了身体，放弃了这次进攻。他是个战略家，在指挥舰队时最为人称道的便是充满了策略的进攻节奏，时缓时急，时进时退，深深浅浅，故布疑阵，在狭窄的宇宙回廊里灵活地穿梭游弋，在敌人松懈之时便以纺锤阵型猛捣黄龙，待到那时，胜负便见分晓。  
夜还很长，大家都还没硬呢，不着急。  
床上传来窸窸窣窣的脱衣声。二人各自为战，坚守阵地。  
“你留个内裤做什么？”罗严塔尔似乎摸到了什么。  
“你不也留着吗？”奥贝斯坦反唇相讥。  
“说明我们彼此还抱有幻想，万一走不到那最后一步——”罗严塔尔的话突然被打断。  
“说到这个，我突然想起一个严肃的问题。”  
“什么？”  
“你带安全套了吗？”  
“……”  
非常、极其、特别地破坏气氛！不愧是军务尚书。  
“昨夜醉酒勉强算是有借口，今天我们都清醒着呢。”奥贝斯坦道：“阁下经验丰富竟然把基础卫生知识都忘了吗？”……这话说完，他便意识到哪里有点不对。罗严塔尔的安全套要真的牢靠，也不至于搞出一条人命来。  
啊，我为什么要决定和这个家伙上床呢？我为什么要把这种麻烦事往自己身上揽呢？罗严塔尔在这脱轨的夜中，蓦然怀念起秩序所带来的安定。尽管如此，统帅本部长还是开口道：“你伸个手，床头柜最下面那层。”  
“啧。”奥贝斯坦这声弹舌究竟是对罗严塔尔的作风发表看法还是对这个屋子的功能发表看法，恐怕只有他自己知道。  
“你要吗？”罗严塔尔接过神秘的小盒子后，突然想起了什么。  
“什么尺寸？”奥贝斯坦问出这话之后自觉不妥，改口道：“你打算让我上你吗？”——还不如不改口。  
“想多了。”罗严塔尔把盒子往自己身后一放，欺身上去，“今早你身上是哪几个地方有吻痕来着？脖子？”异色瞳的男人亲吻着义眼者的颈侧，他的手指划过他的胸膛。  
奥贝斯坦突然一僵，他推开罗严塔尔。  
“怎么？你还没准备好？”罗严塔尔发出了促狭的笑声。他乐衷于让奥贝斯坦脱离他原有的轨道。这张零下二十五度脸，要是能因为今晚的故事带些惊慌的表情，那绝对是他的胜利。可惜，大部分时候，这种东西不过是他的臆想而已。  
奥贝斯坦对着带着嘲笑的笑声有些恼了，他回答说：“不，我只是在找我的手放哪儿会给你留下掐痕。”他用手指在罗严塔尔的肩膀上比划着。冷彻者的手指纤长冰凉，与结实的肌肉轻轻碰撞，引得他的对手一阵战栗。这种陌生的快感让罗严塔尔感到意外，感到迷惑。  
“划痕。”罗严塔尔纠正道。  
“掐痕。”奥贝斯坦坚持自己的看法。  
“是划痕。”  
“掐——”未说完的单词被人用吻堵了回去。这一次，罗严塔尔用技巧叩开了牙关要塞的大门。唇舌纠缠的时候，手也没闲着。金银妖瞳的手指弹钢琴般的轻松向下，熟练地摸上了军务省的立体四分音符。他隔着布料摩挲着本不熟悉的乐章，用熟稔的技巧指挥着这个隐秘的乐队。  
奥贝斯坦发现罗严塔尔逐渐占据了上风。这并不符合他的预想，他伸手，摁住罗严塔尔的后脑勺，将吻变成角斗。  
陌生的唇齿互相碰撞，纠结，柔软与坚硬，侵犯与回护。它们厮杀得如此激烈，如此地难解难分，仿佛骑士间最后的决斗。  
耐人寻味之吻结束之后，罗严塔尔微微眯起眼睛。他看不清眼前人的五官，也就无从得知这个家伙此刻脸上的表情。  
……他？会有表情？罗严塔尔不敢相信自己竟然萌生出这样荒诞的猜想。不过，从另一个角度来说，这一瞬间的缠斗并非全然没有成果。罗严塔尔达到了他的战略目的。  
“你，硬了。”罗严塔尔宣告着自己的阶段性胜利。  
奥贝斯坦不慌不忙地抽出一只手，握住了托里斯坦的主炮：“你，也是。”  
二人不约而同地低笑起来。  
罗严塔尔没有想到，会在此种境况，此种距离下听到奥贝斯坦的笑声。军务尚书的笑声带着一种轻细的尾音，鼻腔的共鸣带来某种令人心痒酥麻的感觉。  
“继续？”黑暗中，不知是谁率先提出了更进一步的计划。  
“继续。”他的对手同意了续战的请求。  
  
凤箫动，玉壶光，一夜鱼龙舞。

“喂，醒醒。”有人捅了捅横躺着的那个人的脸。  
橘色头发的猛将摸了摸自己的脸，翻了个身。  
“醒醒！”缪拉用拳头砸了一把毕典菲尔特。  
“噗咳咳咳咳咳！”毕典菲尔特捂着胸爬了起来，怒道：“你要谋杀我吗？”  
“我想谋杀我自己。”缪拉用一种万念俱灰般的语气回答。  
“怎么了？”察觉到同僚不太对劲，毕典菲尔特一骨碌站了起来。  
“走。”缪拉提着毕典菲尔特歪斜的领子，把他往外头拎。这是最后一个了。昨夜的群魔乱舞之后，一级上将们几乎全军覆没。罗严塔尔舰队和军务省的属官充分发挥了主观能动性，为上官们在那一支白兰地之外又开发出了不少支线任务。总而言之，到了最后，一级上将们偕同米达麦亚元帅几乎都被放倒了。有家室的几个人强撑着让副官来接走了，艾齐纳哈在离开海鹫时对着空气朗诵着普希金的诗，估计他过去三十年里都没说过那么多的话。梅克林格引亢高歌，鲁兹倒挂在沙发上呼呼大睡，就连年纪最长的克斯拉也没能逃过宿醉的命运……  
大部分打光棍的一级上将就这么在二楼包厢里躺了一夜。倒不是海鹫职员们不帮忙，只是这帮提督睡着了比醒着更恐怖，海鹫副经理只敢给他们一人盖一张毯子草草了事。  
带着起床气的毕典菲尔特是最后一个踏入司令部的一级上将。在十五层的大会议室拐角的消防通道里，缪拉和毕典菲尔特找到了捂着脑袋蹲在楼梯口浑身散发着“我现在已经崩溃了你们谁都不要理我”气息的——米达麦亚元帅。  
“到底怎么了？”毕典菲尔特一头雾水地被舒坦梅兹等人拉进会议室。  
“没什么，就是玄学变成神学，你我都要成为见证奇迹的圣人，仅此而已。”缪拉的状态明显不对。究竟是什么让他变成这副模样的？昨天的酒吗？  
“你自己……自己看吧。”舒坦梅兹摁下了播放键。于是会议室那长两米七宽一米八的大投影屏幕上，出现了……  
昨夜地上车的行车录像。  
当罗严塔尔凑近奥贝斯坦打了个啵儿的时候，所有人听到了一声“砰”的巨响。  
黑色枪骑兵的主官像一座铁塔一样往后倒下，笔直地摔在了会议室的地上。  
我手贱！我愚蠢！我为什么要那么多事？！缪拉第一次对自己的八卦系统感到失望。实在好奇自己和僚友们到底是被本部长和军务尚书耍了耍了还是耍了的缪拉，在今天上班之前，搞到了二人离开海鹫时乘坐的地上车的——监控录像。  
发现目的地是香格里拉大酒店时缪拉就已经嗅到了一丝吊诡之气，然而当他看完录像之后，他感觉自己此刻能够立马飞升，这个世界再也没有什么值得他留恋的了。  
“那个”罗严塔尔竟然和“那个”奥贝斯坦搞到了一起，这个世界是要爆炸了吗？曾经和罗严塔尔一起爽快地咒骂着奥贝斯坦的一级上将们，都产生了一种不真实感。  
不真实到感觉像是把自己的脑袋摁在王水里泡过一遍……  
“别这样。往……往好处想想。至少我们以后不用去向陛下解释他们俩为啥互殴了。”梅克林格安慰着其他人。要说此刻谁最镇定，当属艺术提督、宪兵总监和……法伦海特。  
“不，这事儿恐怕还没完。”顶着一脑袋乱毛的米达麦亚推门而入。  
“怎……怎么了？”其余众人小心翼翼地看着他。  
“昨天没有太大的动静，今天报纸上全是罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦互殴的新闻。你们觉得，这些小道消息还需要多少时间能传到陛下的耳朵里？”  
不愧是宇宙舰队司令官，不愧是罗严塔尔的暖心挚友，哪怕身心都在崩溃的边缘跳跃旋转，依然在思考着正经事。  
“那我们……”  
“我们得采取些策略。”米达麦亚冷静地道。他眼角抽搐，浑身发冷。  
“我有个疑问。”  
“说。”  
“他们两个去香格里拉酒店……”法伦海特摸着下巴，“真的互相发射爱的信号了？”  
“你觉得还有别的选项吗？？？都到酒店去了啊啊啊啊！！！我他妈要剁了罗严塔尔的老二啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”米达麦亚举起了会议室的靠背椅。  
“米达麦亚元帅，冷静点。”不知道为什么出现在宇宙舰队司令部的克斯拉放下咖啡杯，拦腰抱住即将暴走的疾风之狼。  
看起来，今天注定是不平凡的一天。  
  
帝国最强搅屎棍朗古捧着关于罗严塔尔近期动向的调查报告站在军务尚书办公室里，是6月10日下午1400时的事情。在海鹫神秘事件的调查上被宪兵总监克斯拉一级上将或明或暗地摁到胸闷气短的朗古，迫不及待地跳出来试图搞事。  
然而，他依附的军务尚书身为当事人，却从未拿此事件大做文章一口气将那个鸳鸯眼反骨仔一捋到底——朗古心底别提有多憋屈了。  
杂碎？像我这种兢兢业业汲汲营营踏踏实实的内务省国内安全局局长，竟然被那鸳鸯眼辱骂到如此境地！  
可是，这一次，奥贝斯坦元帅的反应却很平淡——不，其实他一直都很平淡。  
“阁下！您难道就打算这样忍气吞声吗？”朗古从胸腔里挤出一声情感丰沛的呼唤，接下来的内容是背了很久的雄辩，“那个罗严塔尔对您造成了严重的伤害，这是戕害同僚！您与他平级，怎可忍气吞声！定要将此时报陛下知晓，以正帝国军之纲纪……”  
“罗严塔尔元帅。”奥贝斯坦冷冷地纠正。  
“什……什么？”突然被打断了思路，朗古差点咬到舌头。  
“罗严塔尔元帅。卿对上官直呼其名，何意？”无机义眼的眨眼频率极低，被这样一双眼睛盯着，朗古觉得自己脑后沁出了密密麻麻的汗珠。  
“卿做好自己份内的事情即可，至于本官与罗严塔尔卿之间的问题，还轮不到你。”奥贝斯坦连消带打，将朗古可疑的热情拒之门外。  
朗古离开军务省时，明显是带着恼羞成怒的。据说他气得嘬牙花的声音，隔着老远都能听到。  
鲁兹舰队的副将荷兹拜亚来军务省公干，看到朗古的身影，心中咯噔一声，立刻找了个僻静角落，给司令部的挂去了电话。  
这瘪犊子别不是打着什么鬼主意吧？荷兹拜亚望着那充满肉感的背影，小声咕哝着。  
放下电话，米达麦亚面无表情地对众一级上将道：“我宣布，从现在开始，司令部进入二级警戒状态。”他捏着桌沿咬着牙道：“你们谁给克斯拉打个电话？我需要和他商量点事情。”  
  
让爱多飞一会儿，它就能变成大规模杀伤性武器。今天最后一个接受罗奥关系质变冲击的人，名叫齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯。他显然不是自愿接受这种冲击的。他显然是被一群人拖下的水。  
6月10日1600时。自伊谢尔伦要塞返回的吉尔菲艾斯大公座舰巴巴罗沙入港。  
刚下舷梯，吉尔菲艾斯远远地便望见三位一级上将整齐排开，站得笔挺。人都是熟人，鲁兹和瓦列两位提督曾经做过吉尔菲艾斯的副将，与他交情甚好，偶尔也会送行迎接，不足为奇——虽然两个人一起出现有点让人意外。倒是宪兵总监竟然跟着两位提督一起来了，鉴于宪兵总监的职权范围，吉尔菲艾斯心头一跳，条件反射般地想着，难道出什么事了吗？  
但三人面色如常，似乎也没发生什么大事……吧？吉尔菲艾斯这般不确定地想着。  
“陛下有什么指示吗？是不是要我现在就去汇报杨威利元帅和杨舰队的情况？”红发的提督习惯性地认为是凯撒有事情，眉头微蹙，心中把所有好的坏的事情全部捋了一遍。  
“不，陛下上午传下命令，殿下您一路辛苦，回官舍先事休息，明日再向他汇报伊谢尔伦之行的成果。”克斯拉看上去似乎是来传达凯撒口讯的。红发大公自伊谢尔伦返回前便已经回报了杨威利元帅之伤势，伊谢尔伦革命军之现状及伊谢尔伦共和政府改组情况，回到费沙之后倒没什么重要的事情可汇报了。这倒给了诸将们可乘之机。  
“我明白了。”吉尔菲艾斯点点头，凯撒的好意他十分明白，只是——“陛下只有这一个口谕吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那么，是什么事情竟然劳动三位一级上将一起来宇宙港接我？”在帝国诸将中，吉尔菲艾斯是年纪最小的高级将领，但这并不妨碍他理解帝国军内部的一些事情。三位一级上将亲自迎接，说费沙没出事，吉尔菲艾斯自己都不信。  
当红发的年轻提督问出这番话后，来迎接他的三位提督中有两位脸上出现了不自然的神色。瓦列提督和鲁兹提督作为帝国军直男中的战斗机，似乎对接下来要说的话题有些……羞于启齿？  
关键时刻果然还是得靠宪兵总监。斑鬓提督冷静地比了个请的手势，示意吉尔菲艾斯先上地上车再说。早知道就不带这两个家伙来了，来了他们也讲不清楚。克斯拉暗自想道。  
于是，刚刚降落费沙，什么都不知道的帝国军24K纯金保真处男吉尔菲艾斯，被一群不知道到底该不该向凯撒汇报罗严塔尔与奥贝斯坦之间发生的神奇小故事，以及该如何向凯撒汇报此事故，最后决定向他求救的一级上将拐骗到了海鹫。煞费苦心的僚友们花了一个晚上的时间，为年轻的同僚打开了崭新的人生大门。  
_“他们两人亲吻着对方裸露的肌肤，属于男性的喘息声在室内响起。金银妖瞳用左手搂住干冰之剑的腰，右手向下，探寻着他此夜意图寻求的真理。那炽热的炮筒蓄势待发，那隐秘的宇宙等待他们共同探寻。金银妖瞳缓缓地向着未知的宙域进发，托里斯坦埋入温暖的丛星深处，它顽强倔强地向前挺近，听到细碎的吟哦流泻于星间，白皙的行星表面上种下探索者深爱的粉色花骨朵，快感蕴藏在每一丝的星屑中，无限扩张，膨胀，它们占据了整个空间，蔓延了整片宙域。_  
_啊，宇宙大爆炸。于是，新的星系，诞生了。”_  
在奥贝斯坦和罗严塔尔不知情的情况下，有一位年轻人因着他们的神秘小故事被强行升级了系统程序。名叫齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯的男人被其他人簇拥着坐在包厢沙发座的正中间，他绝望地捂住了脸。  
吉尔菲艾斯左手边的法伦海特，读BL小说般地复述了一遍众人今天一整日归纳出来的罗奥秘闻，甚至还增加了不少诚意十足基情四射的词汇。那熟稔的语气低沉的嗓音和专业的用词让水色眸提督的听众们不禁怀疑著名的“混饭吃”提督法伦海特在更为遥远的士官生时代是不是曾经为了生活费上街去给BL Drama配过音。**  
“虽然在此问题上我是个完全没有经验的新手，但承蒙各位不弃，竟如此详尽地为我解释罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦两位卿昨天发生的故事……”吉尔菲艾斯配了一整杯白兰地才强行消化了在过去的一小时里接收到的全部信息，“不过，我想提醒诸位，用这个理由去向凯撒解释，在下不能保证效果。”他真的真的不能保证皇帝陛下到底能听懂多少。  
在场诸将用亮晶晶的眼神注视着红发大公。  
被僚友们这么盯着看，吉尔菲艾斯只觉得后脊一凉，在秃鹰要塞里被安森巴哈打穿的肩胛骨突然一阵抽痛。  
“这个故事对我来说也是一个从未考过的知识点，所以……”吉尔菲艾斯强行解释着。你们能不能对我好点？我知道你们想让我去莱因哈特大人那儿把这层窗户纸捅破，但是你们也要考虑一下我的经验和心情？！  
“不不不，下官的意思是，殿下您不用特意向陛下解释。您只要在陛下往罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦‘打了一架’上想时告诉他不是打了一架而是在床上‘妖精打架’就行。”米达麦亚连忙摆手，居家好男人在词汇量上依然展现出了帝国军的正常水平，帝国军这种大染缸果然就只有他们的最高上司出淤泥而不染。米达麦亚做出此种反应是有理由的，双璧是群鹫里最早追随金发军神的军官，他们对那位不管是美貌还是智力都站在银河顶点睥睨众生的皇帝的情商，或者直白精细一点，皇帝的两性及同性知识积累程度……有着非常深刻的认识。皇帝对于男女的情热小故事都十分缺乏认知，那进阶款的男男为爱鼓掌他到底能不能领会个中含义……谁都不敢保证。只能是死马当活马医吧！只要能让罗严塔尔脱离朗古的诬告，哪怕就是摁着他让他真睡个把男人也行。米达麦亚就是这样干脆飒爽的汉子。为了挚友的生命和军旅生涯，他随时随地准备献祭任何胆敢成为绊脚石的玩意儿。  
这一次，米达麦亚恐怕是打算把奥贝斯坦和罗严塔尔本人一起放在大鼎里炖了给凯撒做“拓展新知识”的补品。  
反正他们俩人确实和对方做爱了，那这也就不算欺君了！从事发之日到现在，这是米达麦亚下决断最快的一次——已经被罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦在床上到底干了些什么困扰了好几天的米达麦亚，为了不让自己的精神坏掉而采取了他最引以为傲的快刀斩乱麻战略。一刀下去，把好基友好同僚，捅个穿，拿条绳，串一串，给凯撒，看一看。让所有混账见鬼的麻烦，干脆去做个伴♪~~  
最坏不过凯撒基于他自身的道德标准要求罗严塔尔对奥贝斯坦负责——蜜色头发的迅击战将自暴自弃般地想着，随后被自己的想法惊得仿佛浑身上下被雷劈过一遍。还是十万伏特的那种。  
“原来如此，我明白了。”不知为何，吉尔菲艾斯突然松了口气。

费沙记者还是跑得不够快。这种神奇小故事，换海尼森的记者早就把酒店的阴差阳错写出能绕赤道一圈的报道了。可是，毫无工作效率的费沙记者，导致了本部长和军务尚书的男男故事严重消息滞后。最终的结果便是，6月11日下午，出门溜达的凯撒在路边的TV新闻里看到的，竟然还是前两日新闻。  
换句话说，皇帝陛下，没来得及等到吉尔菲艾斯想好如何向他的莱因哈特大人复述那个足够让他们一起脑壳阵痛的故事，就看到了，奥贝斯坦和罗严塔尔在海鹫互殴的新闻。  
“伯爵小姐，通知罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦立刻来见朕。”莱因哈特将一打报纸扔在办公桌上，端丽的脸上满是怒容。  
“是，陛下。”玛林道夫伯爵小姐瞟了一眼桌上的报纸，脑中警铃大作。她条件反射般地转头看了一眼从始至终站在门口脸上写满“尴尬”的吉尔菲艾斯，试图从红发大公那里获得有效信息——后者在凯撒火山即将爆发的最后一秒终于接收到了秘书官的求援信号。  
吉尔菲艾斯轻声道：“那个，莱因哈特大人。事情和您想象的不太一样。”  
“嗯？”莱因哈特将目光投向挚友。  
“据我所知，这只是一个误会。”吉尔菲艾斯正在寻找便于皇帝陛下理解的语言——咳，“如何解释更便于莱因哈特大人理解”的意思，等同于“如何让一个处男通俗易懂地理解他之前不具备的同性知识”。这件事他从昨晚就开始思考了，然而直到现在都没什么成果，于是红发青年决定顺♂其♂自♂然♂（读作自暴自弃）。吉尔菲艾斯现在要做的事情简单来说就是“一个处男向另一个处男解释他们共同认识的两个照理说应该是直男的男人上了床”——不管怎么描述，个中内容都漆黑得有如吞噬节操的泥沼。  
“误会？哼，吉尔菲艾斯，这么说你早就知道了？”不愧是银河的霸主，关注点跟正常人十分不一样！  
“不，我也是刚刚才知道。”吉尔菲艾斯这会儿是彻彻底底地苦笑了，“这样的事件是决计不能对您隐瞒的，莱因哈特大人。但是提督们不知道该如何向您汇报。”所以把他也拉下水了。天地良心，巴巴罗沙昨天1600才进的港，刚踏上费沙坚实的土地他就被僚友们强行拉到海鹫共商大事并强迫听了一出声情并茂的耽美朗读剧……  
同僚们一点也不考虑吉尔菲艾斯的心情！那充满了旖旎色彩的实况转播！那由陌生知识组成的单口、对口乃至群口相声！吉尔菲艾斯，他，是个，二十四岁的，处男！他，没有，任何的，经验！猝不及防地，被两个当事人和一群看热闹不嫌事大的同僚，打开了，新世界的，大门！  
啊……海鹫的夜果然十分令人难忘啊！吉尔菲艾斯有气无力地想。  
“直接汇报不就行了吗？他们在担心什么？担心朕以破坏帝国军内部团结为名会从重处罚罗严塔尔卿和奥贝斯坦卿吗？”莱因哈特的怒气值又升高了。  
“不，莱因哈特大人。这件事确实是一个误会。不是两位元帅互殴，真的不是。”吉尔菲艾斯感觉自己冷汗都下来了。啊，我的大脑啊，用力开动啊，想想该怎么跟莱因哈特大人解释他们两个其实是……  
“那到底是什么？”莱因哈特拍了一下桌子，桌上的纸笔和堆积的公文吓得一跳，“吉尔菲艾斯，我们约定过的，有什么想法坦诚地说出来。”秃鹰之城的惊险事件过去之后，莱因哈特很认真地反思过了自己的问题，他和吉尔菲艾斯做过约定的，意见相左时也要用商量的方式解决问题而不是单方面的固执己见。  
帝国军名处男二号……凭借其个人在幼校时的亲民作风和在实战部队里的温和做派，对于帝国军内部的带颜色话题是有一定的了解的。虽然没有实战经验，但是理论知识积累明显比站在办公桌后面的那个同龄人要丰富。然而现在这个房间里还有位女士在场，这让吉尔菲艾斯怎么说得出口……不不不，不能用这种愚蠢的性别论来定义伯爵小姐。吉尔菲艾斯眼一闭，心一横——  
“根据两位元帅本人的证词，他们并没有打架，而是酒后乱性做出了无法挽回的事情。”这已经是吉尔菲艾斯的极限了。  
“酒后乱……乱什么？”等等！这题超纲了！优等生莱因哈特一脸茫然。他的目光在吉尔菲艾斯红得快要和头发一个颜色的脸与表情略带疑惑的玛林道夫伯爵小姐之间徘徊……  
大本营十八层的冷风缓缓刮过。  
三分二十七秒之后，被这令人窒息的沉默压得喘不过气来的吉尔菲艾斯终于忍不住了，他凑到莱因哈特耳边，小声地进一步解释。无论如何让他当着伯爵小姐的面大声地说这种话题……他办不到。  
莱因哈特踉跄着后退了两步，哐地砸在椅子上。金色的头发随着他的动作猛烈晃动。皇帝白皙的手指抵住额头。他面带错愕，片刻之后，那小小的错愕竟演变成了不知所措——莱因哈特把手指插进发间，揉乱了自己的刘海。  
“我……我好像明白了。”站立于银河顶端的处男喃喃着道：“伯……伯爵小姐，暂时先不要通知军务尚书和统帅本部长来见我。”此刻的莱因哈特，实在不知道应该用什么表情来面对这两位得力干将。虽……虽然在这个话题上他确实知识匮乏，但莱因哈特牌中央处理器也正在加速运算，以求从自己单调贫乏的生活经验和更加贫瘠的知识储备中寻找到一个合适的公式来套用他刚刚得到的题干。  
他找到了吗？  
没有。  
“是，陛下。”伯爵小姐用标准的公事态度回答。接着，她向这个房间里的男人中看上去比较不迟钝的那个抛出了一个较为棘手的问题，“那个……吉尔菲艾斯殿下。‘酒后乱性’的意思是下官所知道的字面上的那个意思吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯心虚地挪开视线，沉重地点点头。  
伯爵小姐迅速地捂住了自己的嘴，才不至于让失礼的声音夺唇而出。  
“伯爵小姐。接下来五分钟内不管你做什么，朕都不算你失仪。另外，接下来一分钟内不管你听到什么，都当作没听见吧。”莱因哈特茫然地瞅了一眼秘书官，然后用一种纤细颤抖般的语气说道。  
“谢谢陛下。”希尔德僵着身体同手同脚地回到自己的座位上，面对着一桌子的公文笔直地坐下。她端坐在桌后，对着一桌子的公文倒抽了一声，做了一个深呼吸后，旋即恢复正常办公状态。  
不愧是首席秘书官。  
“砰砰！”皇帝踹了两脚办公桌的挡板。  
到底是年龄相仿，三人在初次得知消息时的反应几乎在同一水准线上——不，吉尔菲艾斯可能更强一些。至少他在猛禽环伺的屋子里存活下来并完整无缺地于此时此刻将此种冲击带给面前二人。红发青年突然生出一种“我的接受能力大概还不错”的欣慰感。说到底，也是一种自欺欺人。  
然而，这三位的年轻人在性问题上的阅历加起来恐怕都不够底下元帅和一级上将们的一个零头。不，估计连小数点后十八位都没有。让他们三个去讨论如何处理罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦的夜间故事及其影响，无异于让一个六岁的孩子做二百道微积分。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你处理过部下间的情感纠纷吗？”莱因哈特用手抵着额头，冰蓝的眼睛死死地盯着桌面。  
“没有。”吉尔菲艾斯实话实说。  
“伯爵小姐。你对恋爱之类的话题有所涉猎吗？”莱因哈特继续问道。皇帝陛下竟然完全跳过了“男男”这个前置条件直奔“恋爱”主题，真不愧是直接撕碎了高登巴姆王朝歧视同性恋法案的开明的皇帝陛下。  
性别问题不是问题。问题是恋爱。罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦谈恋爱到底是个什么感觉——这种思考回路十分具有莱因哈特的风格。  
然而，他实在想象不出来啊！此刻的莱因哈特感觉自己的脑子被雷神之锤轰过了！被战车碾压过了！被……  
“抱歉陛下，下官不具备恋爱方面的知识。”希尔德放下手中的笔。说起来在震惊的倒抽之后她就一直在对照着电脑写着什么，啊，秘书官阁下到底在写些什么呢？真让人好奇呀。“如果陛下需要的话，下官可以列出一些可供咨询的相关人士名单——”说得倒是头头是道，其实希尔德能够想到的也就只有维斯特帕列男爵夫人一位恋爱名家而已。  
“伯……伯爵小姐。帝国军的内部问题还是不要找其他领域的专家来了……我们现在的主要目标是想想怎么内部解决。”莱因哈特慌张地阻止了希尔德。  
帝国军，是要脸面的！  
是要脸……脸面的……莱因哈特抱住了脑袋。  
“可是，莱因哈特大人，”吉尔菲艾斯突然严肃地道：“酒后乱……嗯的故事，有的时候和恋爱并没有直接的联系。”不愧是吉尔菲艾斯，立刻指出了莱因哈特考虑中的不足之处。  
“啊哈，也，也对。”莱因哈特意识到了自己的不足之处。他挣扎着把自己那奢侈的金发弄得更乱了。他……他不能拿自己的道德标准去要求别人。成年人之间基于生理需求（……？）而采取的行动，就算是上司也没有干涉的余地。过去罗严塔尔也是花名在外，可身为统治者的莱因哈特认为，臣下的私生活是他们自己的事情，只要不违法乱纪，他从不关心。皇帝亲自过问的，只有立典拉德遗族事件——但也是在那个遗族的存在与之相伴的流言确实对帝国稳定与军心定产生负面影响的前提条件之下。  
凯撒失态了。这可不像他。不行，要冷静，冷静……冷静下来的皇帝开始分析自己之所以失态的原因——大致能够分为以下几点：“一，罗严塔尔卿和奥贝斯坦卿，身为帝国三长官当是诸将楷模，二人是否会因为私情影响军务，进而扰乱帝国军军心，有待查验。二，这不是罗严塔尔卿第一次因为下半身问题在朕这里挂号了，朕过去从不过问他的私生活，但是在短时间内频繁出现问题，朕需要他反省。三，就算奥贝斯坦卿做什么事情都有他的合理原因，但朕实在无法想象在军务尚书身上会发生这种事，朕需要军务尚书给出解释。四，帝国军内部虽然没有“禁止办公室恋情”的说法，但是恋爱自由和一夜情自由这是两个不同的概念，还应从军纪军容方面给予正确的疏导——这一点得让军务省再开几个会。”莱因哈特摸着下巴，口述机要。皇帝正经起来还是有救的，至少他在以自己的方式理解罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦之间的神秘小故事。不过皇帝自己圈了个梅比乌斯环，此次事件的当事人之一就是军务省的主官，让军务省开会……这不是把问题又绕回原点了吗？  
“最后，伯爵小姐，”莱因哈特一脸严肃地望向秘书官，“通知罗严塔尔卿和奥贝斯坦卿，明天1500时来朕这里报到。另外，下周一的内阁例会取消。改为上将以上级别的帝国军内部整肃风纪会议！以上。”别的不说，知晓了这么惊人的八……啊事故，部下们的第一反应竟然不是向身为主君的自己陈情，而是拐带了吉尔菲艾斯去听八……啊故事。这就很有问题了。  
下次有这种惊天地泣鬼神的八……咳新闻，你们不能先来告诉朕吗？也让朕有个心理准备。莱因哈特此刻的心声真是辜负了提督们徐徐图之的美意。  
“记录完毕，陛下。”希尔德放下笔，将成文的内容交给皇帝过目。  
“这就可以了。”莱因哈特满意地点点头。  
“向提督们传达开会消息的跑腿任务由我来做吧。”吉尔菲艾斯长舒了一口气。莱因哈特没有炸毛，真是太好了。  
“可以。”莱因哈特点点头，旋即眯起眼睛，用一种埋怨的眼神注视着自己的半身，“不管你在海鹫听到了什么，回来都要毫无保留地告诉朕。”不许再瞒着我了！全世界都知道的事情就只有我一个人蒙在鼓里，这已然不是欺君而是欺负了！  
“是，莱因哈特大人。那么，下官告退。”吉尔菲艾斯要十分努力才不至于在离开办公室之前笑出声来。莱因哈特显然知道吉尔菲艾斯一直憋着笑，在门合上的那一瞬间，宇宙的霸主冲着离开的好友发出了“哼”的一声权作抗议。笑什么？五十步嘲笑百步吗？看起来，处男之间的意气之争也是存在的。  
门关上之后，皇帝办公室彻底陷入死一般的寂静。  
莱因哈特和希尔德刚刚学习到了新的知识。然而这两个人对同性关系及两性关系的认知度加起来恐怕都在贫困线上……他们需要时间消化人生新课程的内容。  
“伯爵小姐。有什么办法能让朕暂停思考罗严塔尔卿和奥贝斯坦卿之间到底发生了怎样的故事？”莱因哈特绝望地仰望天花板。  
“没有。不过下官认为遇到了无法解决的问题，还是应该系统地学习问题的起源及历史，最终才能找到解决问题的办法。下官刚刚购买了同性恋行为研究相关学术专著和同（河蟹）性恋小说。基于高登巴姆王朝时期并没有针对帝国军内部同性恋问题的研究成果，下官还购买了一本地球时代的相关书籍，书名叫《军队同性恋问题研究》。我还抄了一张书单，日后遇到类似的问题，可以按图索骥。”实际上她自己对这种学习到底有没有效果都十分没底。伯爵小姐之所以能当着上司的面公然网购，那是因为吉尔菲艾斯殿下踏入办公室的那一刻——也就是十分五十七秒之前，希尔德就已经下班了。如果不在十分钟内下班的话，到了月底就得给伯爵小姐算加班费——月初时这间办公室里的君臣二人还在打赌本月首席秘书官能不能不领加班费按时下班，看起来，凯撒是要输了。  
……都是奥贝斯坦和罗严塔尔的错！莱因哈特愤懑地想着。  
希尔德面不改色地关掉了购书页面，从抽屉中拿出电子书，开始加载自己买到的书籍。  
“有道理。”莱因哈特右手握拳，捶着自己的左手掌心，“帮朕也买一份相同的书籍。”  
“是，陛下。”伯爵小姐干脆利落地再次登陆购书页面，刷刷地拿凯撒的账户和信用卡下了单——这真的算加班了哦。  
费沙的夜，是学习的夜。  
  
可惜，命运女神不等人。没等凯撒消化掉“罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦发展出了工作之外的特殊关系”这个奇怪的设定，“本部长与军务尚书酒店私会”惊天大八卦，还是被反射弧略长的费沙八卦记者们捕捉到了。这件事情说来也巧，10日晚上距离香格里拉大酒店不远的某个路口发生了一起交通事故。隔天社会新闻记者采访追踪肇事司机的警察时，无意中在高清监控摄像头录像里，看到了……看到了缪拉曾经看到的影像。费沙十字路口的监控探头究竟有多高清，现在大家都知道了。  
费沙的记者们啊，原地旋转飞升爆炸！社会版体育版娱乐版时政版，齐刷刷地换成了这个内容。费沙人民吃起瓜来，水平比帝国军高得不知道哪里去了。视频那么一截，马赛克那么一打，文章标题从“深夜私会”到“暗通款曲”，从“欢喜冤家”到“虐恋情深”，无奇不有。6月12日早晨，这些公然发表的罗奥小黄文，悄无声息地流进了皇帝办公室。  
莱因哈特：“……”  
希尔德：“……”  
莱因哈特：“…………”  
希尔德：“陛下。要不今天……”要不今天您还是别办公了吧？希尔德看着皇帝生无可恋的表情于心不忍。  
“朕没那么脆弱。帝都防卫司令部的报告到了吗？”莱因哈特用力地揉揉自己的太阳穴，强打起精神。  
“到了。”希尔德起身，将报告递给凯撒：“轨道清障工作已经基本接近尾声。但是浮游工作站的设置仍然还在挑选方案的阶段。可能会衔接不上。”  
“宇宙航路局在消极怠工吗？”皇帝渐入佳境。  
“毕竟是鲁宾斯基时代留下来的基层机构……”  
“伯爵小姐，关于轨道重置的批复如下……”皇帝陛下已经彻底把冲击性极大的八卦抛在了脑后。  
啊，人和人果然是不一样的呢。就算精神受到了打击却依然能振作起来批公文，不愧是推翻了高登巴姆王朝的金发军神呢！尽管如此，当手头上的其他公务都处理完毕，真正直面制造了近几日大骚动的罪魁祸首之时，莱因哈特还是被庞大的信息量冲击到人魂分离的地步。  
然而，这种健康的工作状态并未持续一整天。莱因哈特引以为傲的理智在午后灿阳中崩盘于无形。关于6月12日下午在大本营十八层皇帝办公室发生的对话，由于当事人一二三四的缄默，外人无从得知。唯一能够明了的是，当罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦一前一后自皇帝办公室走出后，进屋收咖啡杯的艾密尔发现他崇拜的陛下把自己俊美的脸直接摁在桌面上，奢侈的金发胡乱散开，盖住了表情。红发大公则是一脸放空地坐在沙发上，也不知在想些什么。留在屋内的处男二人组就像是被什么邪恶力量在光天化日之下一人当头扔了一颗核弹，轰得外焦里嫩体无完肤。  
站在银河顶点的男人被比真理老魔女更丑陋的现实恶妇所击倒，那么军中其他人呢？  
毕典菲尔特在海鹫里拍着桌子呐喊“这是鲁宾斯基的阴谋！阴谋！”，艾齐纳哈公然在司令部走廊上询问部下是否买到了最新的报纸，缪拉为了缓解心理压力而去看了一场视觉系乐队的演唱会，军情局的菲尔纳下班后买了猫粮狗粮在街角公园喂了一整晚的流浪动物——这人设已然不太对了。更糟糕的是，本部长和军务尚书的八卦直接影响了帝国军各部门的工作效率，即便是奥贝斯坦本人，也在一天之内关了二十个人的禁闭。  
再这样下去帝国军就要完蛋了！13日下午1700时，大本营皇帝办公室发出通知，周一（15日）的风纪整肃会议参会人员从上将以上级别改为在费沙的准将以上提督——看起来皇帝的周末也不太好过。  
按照与会的知名不具提督B先生的说法，在这次风纪整肃会上，皇帝陛下的手差一点就把主席台的桌子劈穿。大部分提督，尤其是非皇帝舰队的提督们，基本上都是第一次直面皇帝的怒火。知名不具提督B在无意中发现，被皇帝的怒火搞得十分紧张的，和他中间名相同的毛茸茸提督B捏住了身旁的猜猜是谁提督B的大腿——画面基得让人无法直视。  
“堂堂帝国军，竟因一些捕风捉影的消息混乱至如此地步！”大本营二楼的千人大会议厅里，皇帝对着台下噤若寒蝉的黑皮们道。台面上的话是这样讲，心里头的话却不是这样说的。  
朕过去怎么没看出你们竟有如此本事，嚼上官的八卦比打仗时指挥舰队做战术回旋都快！莱因哈特在心底愤怒地道。金发的军神积攒了两天的怒气值，此时不发何时发。  
“罗严塔尔。”坐在主席台中偏右位置的宇宙舰队司令官僵着脸，从牙缝中挤出一个问句：“你他【哔】到底说了些什么？”凯撒这种炸毛状态明显属于大型猫科动物的应激反应。能把其实并不过分强调军纪的皇帝逼到这种程度，绝对是罗严塔尔的错！  
“我什么也没说。”罗严塔尔十分平静地回答：“主要是奥贝斯坦在说。”他是真的挺意外奥贝斯坦能说。  
“那奥贝斯坦到底对凯撒说了什么？”罗严塔尔和米达麦亚坐在吉尔菲艾斯大公左侧，奥贝斯坦坐在皇帝右侧，双璧窃窃私语起来比较容易。然而他们忽略了一个问题……  
米达麦亚的左手边是宇宙舰队副司令官缪拉。  
“他也没说什么。”罗严塔尔继续道：“也就照实了说……罢了。”言简意赅地向皇帝陛下复述了一下海鹫双懵夜和香格里拉复盘夜……罢了。奥贝斯坦在这方面倒真是真有着奇特的才能，当他面不改色地说到两人上了本垒——皇帝那姣好的面庞上露出的表情，这世上绝对没有第四个人见过。  
罢罢罢……罢了？！耳尖的缪拉连心理活动都打起了结巴。  
统帅本部长和军务尚书果真是帝国的贤臣良将，对主君知无不言言无不尽，皇帝陛下也在此次事件中展现出了尽管是个处男但仍然是个优秀皇帝的一面，他并没有让克斯拉满世界地封杀消息，而是先把人心惶惶的帝国军先拎出来训斥。费沙街面上的八卦新闻，用不了多久就会被新的劲爆新闻取代，但帝国军的军军容军貌军纪军规……这些年是不是太惯着这群家伙了？夜深人静时莱因哈特对自己的灵魂发出了拷问。  
左耳听着皇帝陛下训斥将官们，右耳听着罗严塔尔坦白从宽。米达麦亚沉默良久，开口道：“陛下没向你们俩征收加班费真是奇迹啊……”在繁重公务之外还要处理部下的私人问题……  
当皇帝真是不容易。  
下午1500时的会议一直持续到了1700时。对于素来不喜开长会的凯撒来说，已经是极限了。不用打卡就能下班的皇帝在结束了这场令人心力交瘁的会议后，转头望向每一张期待皇帝下达“解散”命令的脸。这些面庞的主人刚好都是帝国军栋梁中的栋梁——莱因哈特摸着下巴，望着在自己面前一字排开的一级上将和元帅们。他踱着步，在他们面前来回走了三趟，最终，皇帝的脚步停在了罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦面前。  
准确地说，是罗严塔尔+（米达麦亚）+奥贝斯坦的面前。  
三长官站位历来都是宇宙舰队司令官在中间，军务尚书和统帅本部长各站一边，可怜的米达麦亚，根本没他什么事儿吧，却因为站位不得不做了夹心馅，蜂蜜色头发的元帅后脖颈上全是冷汗，心底直骂罗严塔尔大笨蛋。  
“朕还是第一次知道，诸卿的私人生活也如此……丰富多彩。”莱因哈特严肃地盯着……罗严塔尔。不知道为什么，他总觉得这件事的始作俑者都是罗严塔尔。经验主义影响了陛下的判断。事实上，即便有什么责任，那也应该是罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦对半开，甚至于在把事态进一步恶化的环节上，催化剂奥贝斯坦所起的作用恐怕还更大些。然而……罗严塔尔毕竟是第二次在凯撒处因为类似问题挂号了，上一次是女性这一次是男性，上一次是立典拉德遗族这一次是军务尚书——真是了不起啊统帅本部长！莱因哈特都不知自己是该钦佩还是该愤怒。  
不大不小的会议室内，连半点呼吸声都听不到。一级上将们聪明地选择了沉默。右数第一位的是帝国宰相兼皇帝心腹吉尔菲艾斯大公阁下，他中指贴着裤缝，目视前方，面无表情，不管是紫色的披风还是红色的刘海都和他整个人一样如雕像般纹丝不动。如果说凯撒莱因哈特陛下今天表现出来的是猫科动物的应激反应的话，那么吉尔菲艾斯的状态似乎就无限趋近于吃瓜的一级上将们了。不知不觉被同步了呢，大公殿下。  
“朕本无意解决部下的情感问题——”莱因哈特停顿了一下，“也无意替部下解决肉体纠纷。”  
提督们对于自己从凯撒的嘴里听到“肉体纠纷”这个词感到震惊。  
“但是，卿等在罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦的事情上表现出来的热情着实令朕感到惊讶。”莱因哈特的目光掠过奥贝斯坦，他本想严肃地注视着奥贝斯坦，然而每一次和军务尚书争论，在互瞪环节输家永远是他。客观上，义眼尚书眨眼频率比正常人类低是不争的事实，主观上莱因哈特总觉得但凡奥贝斯坦盯着他那一定得出点什么不太愉快的事……这种认知限制了他对奥贝斯坦的私生活的评价。  
“姑且不论两位当事人究竟打算如何处理闹得沸沸扬扬的绯闻，朕希望接下去海鹫俱乐部的聊天内容里不要出现不健康的内容。”莱因哈特，虽然是个处男，但他在帝国军基层待的时间也不算短。战舰也好，军部也罢，犄角旮旯里会塞些什么，他也知道个大概。  
“以及，”莱因哈特用一种特别认真特别正经特别严肃的表情道：“从今天开始，严禁帝国军军官在海鹫高级军官俱乐部发展同僚关系、朋友关系以外的关系！”作为皇帝，莱因哈特并没有武断地采取直接让海鹫取消休息室制度这种因噎废食的做法，而是从纪律方向入手，可以说是非常人性化的军事管理了。  
真的……很人性化了。  
你们看皇帝陛下都没有追究香格里拉大酒店的事情呢。  
“……”  
“……”  
不管怎么说，凯撒训斥过后，帝国军老实了，海鹫也（暂时）安全了。可这街面上的谣言又该如何处置？当克斯拉就此请示凯撒时，莱因哈特用一种率真的语气道：“难道不能让他们两个自己解决这个问题吗？”  
——朕真的不想管了！  
不想管了！！！  
说到底这就是两个男人的肉体关系问题，为什么要朕来处理？！莱因哈特在心底里愤怒地呐喊。  
罗严克拉姆王朝的开创者境界真是不一样啊，换了别的君主只怕这会儿要疑心两个忠臣相互勾结企图篡位，就算没有这种事也要造出点什么来小题大作一番。古代不是有什么杯酒释兵权吗，要不咱们银河时代来个不正确的同僚关系释兵权吧……可莱因哈特真是半点这个念头都没有。倒是玛林道夫伯爵小姐花了两分钟时间思考了这件事的可能性。  
随后，一向精明谨慎的伯爵小姐也认为这种推论过于愚蠢而将其全盘放弃了。  
“那个”奥贝斯坦和“那个”罗严塔尔相互勾结企图篡位……  
这种事情是不可能发生的。就算真有这种苗头，他们两个应该在第一阶段因为谈崩了而掏枪互射才对。伯爵小姐再一次对于这样的两人竟然能上同一张床感到疑惑。  
到底是哪里出了问题？  
总之，这世上也有希尔德想不明白的问题呢。

一星期来，市面上关于罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦的八卦热度不降反升。甚至连当红男星公然出柜这样的劲爆新闻都没了姓名。鉴于这样糟糕的舆情，6月20日新帝国国庆日当天，皇帝在庆祝会后再次召见军务尚书及统帅本部长，要求两位在军务省每月30日的例行记者会上，当众把问题说清楚。至于为什么是军务省的每月例行记者会而不是单独召开记者发布会，凯撒是这样解释的——  
“反正记者会上应该也就只有这一个问题。”莱因哈特意外地抓住了费沙人的心理，他望向坐在一旁做记录的希尔德，继续道：“军务省新闻局根本应付不来，让菲尔纳卿主持吧。”  
接到任务的菲尔纳，感觉自己的精神壁垒正在决堤，汹涌而出的情绪里可是什么都有。  
……  
“两位阁下，请问视频和照片里的内容是真的吗？”  
“如假包换。”  
新闻发布会现场发出“轰”的一声。相机连拍声不绝于耳。  
“罗严塔尔阁下，最近一段时间关于您和奥贝斯坦阁下的绯闻甚嚣尘上，您对此有什么感受？”  
“水深火热。”  
“两位现在真的在谈恋爱吗？”  
“无可奉告。”  
为什么所有人都觉得我们在谈恋爱？罗严塔尔对此十分不满。他和奥贝斯坦之间拥有的不过是纯洁的肉体关系，什么时候上升到恋爱了？  
“奥贝斯坦阁下您对未来有什么打算吗？”  
“‘未来’这个词仅仅在帝国层面有意义。我个人对‘未来’这种虚无缥缈的东西没有任何感觉。”奥贝斯坦对于他和罗严塔尔之间的小事也要占用军部例行记者会的时间而感到不满，却又无法拒绝凯撒的安排。在他看来，这些事情根本和军务省的工作中心无关。  
“那么罗严塔尔阁下，两位对未来的生活有什么规划吗？比如说结婚——”  
“结婚？”罗严塔尔皱眉。  
“和他？”奥贝斯坦像是听到了什么笑话，冷厉的表情都有点松动了。  
“你想多了。”  
“你想多了。”  
这回倒是难得的异口同声。  
“呃……那么我想请问两位元帅，米达麦亚元帅对二位之间的关系有什么看法？帝国军三长官之间的关系是否会受到两位感情的影响——”  
奥贝斯坦率先把天聊死：“这倒是个好问题。卿可以自己去问米达麦亚元帅。”  
罗严塔尔用一种“你放过米达麦亚好吗他现在已经快要崩溃了”的眼神（？）望着军务尚书。  
奥贝斯坦瞪着罗严塔尔看了好一会儿，补充回答道：“工作与私人问题无关。”  
是挺无关的。如果米达麦亚没觉得每次坐在你们俩中间都像是一块夹在俩烧红铁板中忐忑尖叫的牛肉的话，其他倒也没啥。记者会上的罗奥对视被摄像机忠实地记录了下来。米达麦亚在家中看完这反复播放的二秒剪辑之后，没有发表任何评论。他只是静静地走进厨房，打开冰箱，拿出一瓶啤酒。在标签纸上写上“罗严塔尔大笨蛋”之后，他把这瓶酒一饮而尽。

我们之间，到底是什么关系？六月底那荒唐的记者会结束之后，生活逐渐趋于平静。罗严塔尔偶尔地，也会思考这样的问题。他和奥贝斯坦之间，像是回到了旧有的平行轨道那样，从此似乎不再交集。然而他们会在每个月的第一个周六，默契地在香格里拉酒店碰头，就像两辆迎头相向的列车，总有会车的那一瞬间。有时候是白兰地，有时候是威士忌，有时候在香格里拉，有时候换个地方。  
按照成熟男性的定义，这算炮友。  
可偏偏两个人又是同僚，整日里低头不见抬头见。平日开会，依然还是你一嘴火药我一口炸弹的。  
那到底该算什么友？时而阿姆斯特朗回旋喷射炮时而嘴炮の友？  
扯淡！  
这个问题，就连帝国的理性之璧奥贝斯坦都没解出来。  
转眼入秋，伊谢尔伦的问题正式提上了日程。那个黑发的魔术师在濒死的断崖边被拉了回来，帝国与伊谢尔伦共和政府开始就伊谢尔伦归属问题和海尼森及旧同盟领问题开始谈判。军务尚书反对无效后，红发的大公被派去了伊谢尔伦，作为皇帝莱因哈特的全权代表。  
十一月，费沙迟钝地迈入了冬天。宪兵队在南半球的某个偏僻大区找到了鲁宾斯基曾经藏身的别墅。里头的婴儿用品和其他遗留物品显示，那个自收容所消失的爱尔芙丽德·冯·克劳希似乎并不是自愿消失，而是被人绑架至此。循线追踪，克斯拉启程前往海尼森。  
罗严塔尔在得知自己的孩子连同那个立典拉德遗族可能被鲁宾斯基挟持到了海尼森时，并没有多余的表示。奥贝斯坦在克斯拉临行前特地嘱咐了几句。要求务必将鲁宾斯基捉拿归案，不论死活。他们都没提起那个孩子和那个克劳希，倒是曾经负责安置克劳希的玛林道夫伯爵小姐真诚地向宪兵总监请托，请他将无辜被连累的孩子和他的母亲平安地带回来。  
十二月初的某次例会间歇，皇帝陛下在听说罗严塔尔连续两个月没有女友之后，罕见地露出了“没救了”的表情。诸将们在会议室里没看见玛林道夫伯爵小姐，据说智谋可抵一个舰队的伯爵小姐请了病假。  
比起皇帝陛下，海鹫里的诸提督更加直白——  
“罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦不会是日久生情了吧？”毕典菲尔特在艰难地接受了这个故事设定之后，可是什么话都敢说。  
“从技术角度来说，‘日’久生情这种事情不该发生在罗严塔尔身上啊。”法伦海特思索着。君不见那金银妖瞳之前十来年女友来去如过江之鲫，也没见他为哪位美丽的女士驻足。  
“那我们来讨论一个更艰深一点的技术问题。”鲁兹示意其他人把头凑过来一些，他好压低了声音说话，“你们觉得，奥贝斯坦的技术如何？有什么过人之处吗？”罗严塔尔都五迷三道的，他总觉着里头透着一股邪气。按理说身为直男他是不应该对这种问题产生兴趣的，然而他是真心对奥贝斯坦那个行走的毒药充满好奇。一级上将们都把奥贝斯坦当对家，他们能表达的友爱自然就集中在了罗严塔尔身上。统帅本部长有幸承受了战友们超规格的关爱，最近的日子过得也是……有声有色的。嗯，有声，也有色。  
“这个问题得找罗严塔尔来问吧？”  
“问了会被打吧？我可不想和罗严塔尔干架。”  
“要不我们派个代表——”  
一个秋麦色的脑袋挤了进来：“这主意挺好的，不过你们一个个的眼神闪烁，一看就不像想干好事的模样。你们别想忽悠我去。”米达麦亚在接受了罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦可能成为了奇怪的炮友这个设定之后，似乎也想通了。  
反正他们俩又睡不出崽来，与他又有何干？米达麦亚豁然开朗。  
“身为挚友——”  
“身为挚友，打听他人的床上细节，也不合适。”  
“难道就没有更好的办法了吗？”  
“有啊，不如你们谁去追求一下奥贝斯坦，亲自试一下？”米达麦亚用一种善良的语气道。渥夫根·米达麦亚，疾风之狼，帝国元帅，宇宙舰队司令官，护崽护短护挚友。罗严塔尔是大笨蛋这种事情，他说得，别人说不得。同理，罗严塔尔甭管做什么处什么对象，他说得，别人嘛……疾风之狼用一种狼盯猎物的眼神盯着唯恐天下不乱的僚友。  
一级上将们“哗——”地一声散开，离米达麦亚近的那几个，一蹦能有三丈远。  
正当所有人都觉得围绕着罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦所发生的不得不说的故事即将过去之时，一个人的到来打破了这种虚假的宁静。  
确切地说，是一个人又半个。

12月16日，天气晴。下午1450时，向凯撒汇报工作后，军务尚书奥贝斯坦自大本营返回军务省。即将踏上军务省大门前的台阶时，突然有人叫住了他——  
“军务尚书阁下。”那个人这样唤道。  
义眼尚书循声回头，看到了一个熟人。确切地说，一个不太熟的熟人。  
爱尔芙丽德·冯·克劳希拎着一个婴儿提篮，站在那里。  
奥贝斯坦冷漠地打量了她许久，开口道：“什么事。”这不是个问句，也不带任何情感。冷彻的军务尚书前几日便得知宪兵总监在海尼森阻止了鲁宾斯基的爆炸计划，并将这个名叫克劳希的女人连同某个不知名的婴儿带了回来。至于之后是如何安置这个女人和这个婴儿，这并非他需要关心的事情。  
“这个，交给你。”爱尔芙丽德一边说着，一边将盖着粉色小毯子的婴儿篮放在奥贝斯坦跟前。她俯下身子，掀开提篮上盖着的薄毯。  
军务尚书低下头，他的视线落在那陷在柔软小被子里的小脸上。婴儿嘬着自己的拇指，睁着好奇的蓝眼睛，就那么望着他。冷静自持的军务尚书，大脑突然当机。  
……  
好像不太对吧？  
为什么要把这个送给我？奥贝斯坦内心里充满了疑惑。  
等……等等！人呢？再度抬头，街面上哪还有爱尔芙丽德·冯·克劳希的身影。  
这个孩子……奥贝斯坦站在婴儿篮前，沉默地与孩子互相瞪视。最终，奥贝斯坦转身，继续按照原定的路线返回自己的办公室。他看上去并不是特别在乎这个突然被放在他面前的婴儿。事实上，军务尚书料定冯·克劳希应该还在附近徘徊，若是他置之不理，那个女人还是会回到这里，将孩子带走。  
谁知奥贝斯坦不过一转身，地上的孩子便哇地大哭起来。  
迈开的步伐停顿了一下，尔后便没有半分犹豫。干冰之剑选择了不予理会。他拾级而上，眼看就要迈入军务省的大门。  
“阁……阁下！”门口的卫兵唤住了上司。年轻的卫兵看上去紧张极了，十二月的大冷天里，整张脸竟然汗津津的。  
奥贝斯坦停下脚步，望向那个卫兵。  
十九岁的小卫兵，此刻心中半是紧张，半是亢奋。这是他第一次向传说中的绝对零度尚书阁下搭话，也是他第一次担任军务尚书八卦的首席见证人。妈妈呀这是什么劲爆剧情？！军务尚书这样的人竟然也有女人和私生子吗？！小卫兵的脑子里已经补出了二百集电视连续剧。他不认得爱尔芙丽德，自然也不知道这个婴儿的来历。从现场推断，这就是个始乱终弃的狗血故事啊！内心万花齐放，可面上还得绷住表情。毕竟……小卫兵用担忧的眼神注视着那被放在地上的孩子。  
“您的孩子……”站岗的年轻人小声地询问着。大冷的天，这孩子要是被放在门口，不知会出什么事。  
匪夷所思的，奥贝斯坦停下了脚步。他回头，再次望向那个不停哭泣的婴儿，“他看上去像是我的孩子吗？”  
“啊……难道……不是吗？”按照电视剧来不就应该这么演吗？卫兵感觉这剧情哪里有点不对。  
“是吗？看上去像我的孩子啊。”奥贝斯坦凝视着那个大声哭泣的孩子，露出了若有所思的表情。  
“……”  
“……”  
卫兵们面面相觑。  
……是不是自己的孩子都不清楚吗？这瓜太飘忽了吃起来真费劲！  
奥贝斯坦再度走回婴儿篮前。仰躺着的孩子停止了哭泣，伸出小手，似乎是想让眼前的人抱抱他。干冰之剑在一分钟内评估了包括气温、环境和婴儿身体状况等现场条件，终于，他俯下身，用一只食指，轻轻地点了点孩子的面颊。那个蓝眼睛的孩子渐渐止住了啼哭，奥贝斯坦尝试着安抚了一会儿，孩子便毫无戒心地安稳睡着了。干冰之剑做了一个令人意想不到的动作，他提起婴儿提篮，带着这个过于棘手的超前圣诞贺礼，返回军务省办公室。巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，人生中第二次被碰瓷。前一次来的是只老狗，这一次来的是个婴儿。  
帝国最强制冷机看上去特别擅长捡生物回家……呢。  
“阁下？”菲尔纳非常纳闷地望着办公室里的一切。尚书阁下的办公桌上放着一个婴儿提篮，有个蠕动的婴儿坐在里头，正在卖力地啃着提篮的边沿。  
“通知统帅本部长，到军务省来一趟。”奥贝斯坦专心致志地批复着公文，头也没抬。  
“什……什么？”菲尔纳突然结巴。  
“告诉他，”奥贝斯坦抬起头，“他的儿子在我手上。”听上去像绑匪的台词。  
“哈？！”军情局局长安东尼·菲尔纳，精神阵亡。

晚1900时，海鹫酒吧二层包厢——  
一级上将们围着弧形沙发座站成一圈。最后一个赶到的是吉尔菲艾斯，他代表凯撒来见证奇迹——啊不是，代表凯撒来做见证人。  
米达麦亚坐在沙发座正当中，最左端坐着面无表情的奥贝斯坦，最右侧的罗严塔尔端起了酒杯，琥珀色的酒在水晶灯下闪着华光，米达麦亚目不转睛地盯着放在几案上的婴儿篮——确切地说，他盯着婴儿篮里那个对着他露出灿烂笑容的孩子。  
这个看上去软糯好戳的小包子似乎一点也不认生。他拉着米达麦亚伸来的食指，小脚乱蹬，似乎是想从提篮里翻出去。米达麦亚拿起桌上的一个小手鼓，逗着这个孩子。当他得知这个手鼓与边上的一二三四五件玩具，还有袋子里的整罐奶粉、整袋纸尿裤都是奥贝斯坦下午连提篮带孩子挎着去婴儿用品商店现买的时，敏捷睿智的疾风之狼感觉自己最近可能得了幻听。  
别说，这个孩子当真有趣极了。早些时候，先行抵达海鹫看热闹的缪拉毕典菲尔特等人围着孩子逗得有来有去的，那孩子睁着蓝色的大眼睛，天真无邪的脸上仿佛写满了“你们看上去真是特别愚蠢”这几个字。梅克林格即兴弹了一首摇篮曲，可惜这孩子精神头特别好，音乐催眠失败。舒坦梅兹试图抱一抱他，结果被小爪子薅了胡子。有这几位的前车之鉴，法伦海特和克斯拉是能躲多远躲多远。谁料在海鹫呆了不过半个钟头，过分年轻的不速之客突然哇哇大哭，在场诸将对婴儿的哭闹束手无策，直到迟来的沉默提督把这个小鬼从婴儿篮里抱出来，麻利地当场换了一条尿布，他的手法老到迅速，看得围观群众瞠目结舌。瓦列去吧台要了点热水冲了牛奶，试了温度后，他用一种十分无奈的表情，把奶瓶塞进了孩子的手里。这么大了该学会自己捧着奶瓶嘬了——哦，还真的学会了。  
看起来养孩子是个经验活。闹出人命的罗严塔尔在目睹了一切之后，试图坐得更远一些，却被米达麦亚眼疾手快地强行摁在了沙发上。  
肇事者想逃逸？没门。  
“总结一下，也就是说，那个克劳希把这个孩子留给了军务尚书。而军务尚书把孩子还给了罗严塔尔，然而罗严塔尔并不打算抚养他，于是，我们今天聚集在这里，是为了确定这个孩子究竟该谁抚养。”吉尔菲艾斯抵达后，该来的人都来齐了，克斯拉干咳两声，做了结案陈词。  
“那个立典拉德遗族呢？她去哪儿了？”瓦列皱起眉头。他是个父亲，对这种遗弃孩子的行为，他从心底里感到厌恶。他一边说着话，一边拧紧奶瓶盖。水温度正好，小鬼你嘬两口。  
这个问题，克斯拉最有发言权：“冯·克劳希暂时停留在费沙的收容所，鲁宾斯基案与她无关，然而擅自离开流放地这件事，还要走司法流程。一般来说，会将她送回流放地。”  
“那么，今天下午她是怎么从收容所逃出来，又是如何来到军务省门前的？”  
“这个问题嘛……”克斯拉又干咳了两声：“她暂时并未收监，只是佩戴了电子追踪器。有一定的活动自由。”总体来说，爱尔芙丽德·冯·克劳希并没有什么特别严重的罪名，况且她还在哺乳期，这个处置合法合理。  
“她的行为已经以书面形式确认为放弃抚养权。”克斯拉将一份文件放在桌上：“按照帝国法律，这个孩子现在应当归罗严塔尔抚养。这是DNA鉴定书。”克斯拉放上了第二份文件。  
“然而，我们现在应当关注的关键问题是，罗严塔尔，你……养不养？以及爱尔芙丽德·冯·克劳希将孩子交至奥贝斯坦手中的行为，是否应当确认为抚养权转移，或者应视作委托行使抚养权变更。”法伦海特摸着电子记事本，现学现卖帝国抚养法。  
“我？”罗严塔尔的视线奇迹般地和那个孩子交汇了，孩子的左眼是大气圈最上层的蓝，右眼还是天空的深蓝。在确认了这一点后，罗严塔尔像是了却了一桩心事般，长舒了一口气。“比起我和那个女人的组合，在场的另一个人和他的妻子，应该更能胜任父母的职责。”金银妖瞳捏着杯子，望向自己的挚友。他曾经说过，这个孩子若是生做米达麦亚夫妇的孩子就好了，这是他的心愿，此刻完成也不算晚。他们还有补救的方式。比如说……领养。  
米达麦亚此刻感受到的除了一种微妙的安心之外，还有一份奇怪的打脸感——他感觉自己的脸快被命运女神抽肿了。为什么我要武断地认为罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦下不了崽，也就没我什么事了？我为什么会如此天真地认为罗严塔尔再也不会给我制造麻烦了？米达麦亚懊悔地想着。  
事实上，看到这个孩子的第一眼起，米达麦亚就特别渴望将这个孩子带走。他与妻子期待一个这样的生命已有多年，却一直未能如愿。  
“我……”米达麦亚望着那张粉扑扑的小脸，一时间竟然没有拒绝的勇气。  
在场皆是熟人，大家主动将米达麦亚的态度转化为默认，颇有几分赶鸭子上架的意思。  
“奥贝斯坦呢？应该没什么意见吧？”克斯拉沉稳地主持着抚养权变更大会。  
“奥贝斯坦家就算绝后也没什么大不了，况且，”奥贝斯坦停顿了一下，“我不认为我能够为这个孩子提供完美的家庭教育。”即便是冷彻的义眼尚书也不得不承认，在看到这个婴儿时，他确实思考过将其留下来抚养的可行性。他养过狗，有一定的照料生物的经验，工作稳定薪水充足，家中还有拉贝纳特夫妇能协助照料……然而，他的条件与米达麦亚进行比较，就显得一无是处。他，单身中年，对如何照料一个婴儿一窍不通。每周加班五天，时常出差，二十四小时均是办公时间。家中管家夫妇皆已年过花甲，无法以充沛的精力照料一个婴儿。怎么看他都不太适合做这个孩子的监护人。索性还是放弃了。  
“对，他只适合养狗。”毕典菲尔特不放过任何一个落井下石的机会，他用低沉的嗓音补了一句。  
奥贝斯坦挑挑眉毛，没有反驳。  
提督们震惊于奥贝斯坦的无话可说。这是怎么了？奥贝斯坦发烧了？感冒了？听到毕典菲尔特的嘲讽竟然没有回怼？这不科学！  
“确实。比起罗严塔尔卿和奥贝斯坦卿这种组合，米达麦亚卿及米达麦亚夫人，才能给予这个孩子家庭温暖。”吉尔菲艾斯点头。  
“殿下，我什么时候和奥贝斯坦变成抚养儿童的组合了？”罗严塔尔总觉得哪里不太对。  
“根据冯·克劳希女士的意愿，她愿意放弃自己身为生母的抚养权。也就是说，只要克劳希德委托人奥贝斯坦卿、生父罗严塔尔卿，以及领养人米达麦亚卿及米达麦亚夫人没有意见的话，此时此刻，你们签下这份领养书，我们几个作为见证人再签个名，送到民政省审核一下走个流程，这个孩子就能正式成为米达麦亚的儿子。”克斯拉，成熟老练，特别靠谱。他和阅历丰富的法伦海特皆是一级上将里的中流砥柱。  
“……”  
“……”  
米达麦亚就在两瓶白兰地，一罐婴儿奶粉和一堆提督的见证下，签下了一份领养书，获得一个抚养权。解开军服外套把婴儿揣在怀中走出海鹫时，米达麦亚突然清醒，他低头瞅了一眼睡得香甜的幼儿，摸了摸手中尚待妻子签字的领养协议书，总觉得自己是不是给什么玩意儿下了降头。  
“陛下说了，这件事不用向他请示。”吉尔菲艾斯露出和善的笑容，“啊，在来海鹫之前，我碰巧遇到了伯爵小姐。她说，由三长官一起抚养的孩子，将来一定会成为了不起的大人物。”  
与帝国顶点两位年轻人相比，感情经历更加丰富的一级上将们，总觉得红发大公这个表情，就像是拿着铁锹在山间挖巨坑的猎人。  
好像不知不觉被处男组将了一军呢。法伦海特突然顿悟。  
于是，这个辅一出生便在星辰间辗转颠沛的孩子，终于在一个冬夜里，拥有了可以依靠的港湾。从一块名叫罗严塔尔的高丽菜田里获得了这个孩子的年轻母亲为他起名叫“菲利克斯”，在遥远的地球时代，这个名字是“幸福”的意思。  
一周后，那块名叫罗严塔尔的高丽菜田亲自造访米达麦亚宅，向收留他的高丽菜的善良夫妇表示感谢。随行者中，还有一枚意外获得监护权的干冰保存箱。  
这个故事，始于海鹫终于海鹫，有始有终，可喜可贺。

罗严塔尔：“可喜可贺？哪来的可喜可贺？谁跟那个会走路的毒药是一对了？！”  
奥贝斯坦：“……”

最后，让我们来讨论一个严肃的问题：那天晚上在海鹫的休息室里，奥贝斯坦和罗严塔尔到底是做了还是没做？

全文完  
（作者已进内务省小黑屋，诸位勿念。）

————————————

随手附赠超短番外：  
“酒店？”内阁会议结束之后，奥贝斯坦被宫内尚书贝伦亥姆叫住了。  
“是的，您有什么好的建议吗？”宫内尚书贝伦亥姆男爵顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈，无神地望着军务尚书。他英明神武的皇帝陛下，元旦宣布订婚月底就打算结婚，什么婚宴婚礼婚纱贺礼一样都没有，要不是安妮罗洁殿下早八百年替皇帝陛下买好了结婚戒指，只需要修改新娘的戒圈，他宫务尚书现在就可以宣布自己已经死亡！即便心中充满了绝望，但该做的事情一样也不能停下。别的不说，光是婚宴酒店，宫务尚书就已经选得脑袋发胀——谁家当月结婚当月订酒店的啊？哪里定得到啊？！他快崩溃了。这一路上能找的人都找来了，病急乱投医，只要是个人他都要拉着问问，于是今天会议结束后，宫内尚书拉住了军务尚书，根本不考虑干冰之剑的人设。  
义眼尚书用他那著名的义眼盯着宫内尚书瞧了好一会儿。贝伦亥姆男爵终于意识到自己是不是找错了咨询对象，刚想结束这个愚蠢的搭讪，只听见奥贝斯坦阁下用一种轻描淡写的语气道：  
“费沙的香格里拉大酒店还不错。卿不妨去看看。”  
宫内尚书：……

诶？

番外完

————————————————————————————

**“‘混饭吃’提督法伦海特在士官生时代是不是曾经为了生活费上街去给BL Drama配过音”的奇妙猜测，以及前文中法伦海特和奥贝斯坦曾经有同寝之谊，感情还不错——这两个私设的脑洞均来自OVA声优。如果大家记得的话，老版《间之楔》OVA里速水奖先生配了伊阿宋那个全程围观了整个故事的好基友劳尔。而伊阿宋和奥贝斯坦的声优均为盐泽兼人先生。总之……你们懂的。（这个纯属作者的恶趣味，大家看看就好，切莫当真）

♪此处可配合小虎队的《幸运草》唱出来。


End file.
